Research Assistant: Bartholomew Oobleck x Reader OC
by PaintedLady1
Summary: A Doctor Oobleck x OC fanfic. You never thought an eccentric, sweet, green-haired professor would catch your eye. The terms of your employment at Beacon were a bit strange. After accidentally discovering your unique semblance, you leave your boring desk job behind and take up the headmaster's offer to become a TA under the historian himself. Chaos and romance ensue. Some warnings.
1. Ch 1: Field Work Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:** Some OC/ reader insert x Bartholomew Oobleck! There is a huge debate on whether or not Barty went to school with team STRQ (putting him at over 40 years old) or if he is actually quite young. This fanfic takes the younger Oobleck view, that he is in around his late twenties (and quite an eligible bachelor!) Currently SFW, but tags/ warnings will update as needed. Cross posted on AO3, using 3rd person. Enjoy!

~Y/N- your name, you are in your early twenties~

The OC's nickname is Mauve Magnolia but I will be using Y/N for the dialogue.

(Chapters 1-4 will be mostly character development/ fluff. You may skip to Ch. 5 for romance, if desired.)

Your POV

"Ugh… Bartholomew I don't think I can make it back." You stutter out, pain obscuring your ability to form your thoughts into sentences. Your panic was building as you drew in shaky breaths.

The green haired man knelt down next to your shaking form, worry and guilt painted across his handsome features. "This is all my fault. I-I shouldn't have brought you out here with just the two of us… even though _I swear_ nothing like this was supposed to happen. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," you responded honestly. _If anything, it's mine. I should've just let him fight and offered support like the plan but the sight of him surrounded… I couldn't just stand there._

 _Just one little slip and look where you are now._

Upon seeing you go down, Bartholomew had screamed your name in fear for your safety, and defeated the rest of the Grimm in a fit of rage and passion. But it came at a cost to his own aura and body. And you knew there were more coming quickly.

He placed a gentle, comforting hand on your back- careful to avoid your injuries- and brought you back to reality. "Look at me Y/N."

You use a precious amount of your remaining energy to meet his deep sapphire eyes with your E/C ones. "It's going to be okay, we're going to get out of here and back to Vale… together. Okay?"

"But… the Grimm…" As if on cue, the roar of an alpha Ursa shook through the air, with echoes following. You only had a couple minutes max before they arrived.

 _Oh god how many of them are there? A whole pack or more… no… NO…_

You and the Doctor both groaned slightly at their proximity. But he regained his composure quickly, tenderly bringing his free hand up to touch your cheek, fingers barely gracing your skin. The intimacy of the action paradoxically both shocked and calmed you. Between the fear of soon death and the heated blush rising to your face from the touch, you swear the overwork you're putting on your rapidly beating heart was going to take some time off of your life (if you did survive this ordeal).

He continued to speak, trying to appear unphased, for your sake. "I'm going to use my semblance and carry you. It's probably going to be pretty jarring and uncomfortable for you… moving at that speed, and unfortunately…", he swallowed, "it might even make your injuries worse."

He paused to let you digest the implications of his plan- _your only option_. You took a breath- relieved that there at least _was_ an option, and nodded for him to continue.

"Especially due to, well… um… due to your hist-circumstances… that I am aware of. I… I know you don't like being touched" he said the last part awkwardly, removing the hand that had been on your face as if ashamed that he had touched you in the first place.

 _So… either Ozpin told him or he put the pieces together himself. I guess I haven't actually been very subtle about it._

His words were true, and they reminded you again of how he was cautiously comforting you; not like you could forget! Your cheeks were probably as pink as your magnolia insignia right now. And it was actually working. You hated when people pitied you, but you could hear the understanding in Bartholomew's tone and you were a bit grateful for his honesty and respect.

He began again, "You're just going to have to trust me; we're going to outrun the Grimm and get you the medical attention you desperately need." He searched your face, pleading for a sign that you were still conscious enough to listen and an answer.

"You know I trust you", you whispered out, your words sincere, "let's do this… what do I have to do?" You tried to straighten up a bit, wincing against the pain. _Well that wasn't a good idea… I'll just let him handle this, he knows what he's doing… hopefully._

The professor's expression had relaxed upon hearing your positive response. "I'm going to pick you up, and then you're going to have to hold onto me tight. Thankfully your arms aren't in bad shape-I'm sorry in advance for this-can you lay down for me that might be easier" He proceeded to try to coax you from your position on your knees to the ground but the short scream you let out before you found the willpower to muffle it made you both stop.

The huntsman gave you an empathetic, worried look. "I-"

 **GAAWRRROOOHHHH!**

 _Close, way too close! SHIT- we probably have… less than a minute_. "It's alright don't worry about me, I can handle it. We need to get out of here!" You pressed, voice wavering with fear and exhaustion.

"I know," the Doctor solemnly acknowledged, turning from the source of the sound back to you.

Now moving at a much more hurried pace, he opted to pull you to his chest and turning you slightly with one arm. He moved the other one low between your bodies, pulling your knees out from underneath you so that he was clutching you to his chest, bridal style. He carefully stood up.

A bell well off in your head reminding you that he had said earlier that you should hold onto him. Reaching up slowly, you laced your hands together around the back of his neck.

Although slightly surprised that he had chosen this position instead of throwing you over his shoulder (wasn't that an easier way to carry someone long distances?) you weren't going to complain. He had barely moved your body but you still couldn't help but let out a few soft whimpers during the process, courtesy of your currently half-wrecked body.

 _Great, that's not embarrassing at all._ You were self-conscious about appearing weak in front of others, especially a professional huntsman.

"Are you ready Y/N?" he asks and tightens his grip on you, pulling you closer to him.

The man in your thoughts looks down into your half-lidded eyes with a seriousness you know well, and a… hint of a blush? _God you're becoming delirious_ , you reprimand yourself

Turning your head to lean into the crook above his collarbone and squeezing your eyes shut, you respond, "Yes."

 _*The last thing you remember is passively enjoying the smell of the mix of the attractive professor's cologne, laundry detergent, and sweat, and hearing the scream of an Ursa only a few dozen feet away…. before you get the bizarre feeling of falling… and everything goes dark.*_


	2. Ch 2: Back in the Infirmary

**Author's Note:** Qrow is like a father figure to you, so yeah he has a nickname based on your personality like he does for everyone else.

 **Summary:** Doctor Oobleck only makes a cameo in this chapter (*gasp*)! Don't worry... he will be back...

Your POV

 _The infirmary,_ you immediately recognized. (You may as well get a VIP frequent visitor pass from how often you end up here). Your guess was confirmed when your blurred vision adjusted and a testing of your muscles revealed you were covered in a sheet with your arm attached to an IV.

You could hear two male voices coming from the hallway, but couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying.

"Looks like you finally woke up kiddo," a deep raspy voice spoke, slightly startling you. You knew who it was immediately and looked towards its source, a dark haired man in his forties lounging in an armchair by the window.

"Qrow?... hey…." You mumbled sleepily.

He sat with a casual posture and a small smirk but his bloodshot, serious eyes betrayed the notion that he was collected.

"Hey little Fairy. You and Barty gave us quite the scare." He sighed and took a swig from his flask, which seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Ah… I hear you got jumped by a horde of Grimm that weren't supposed to be there… and yoouu-" eyebrow raised, he shook the now empty flask in your direction, "-decided to pull a little stunt that almost left you as monster chow. Amateur move, you frikkin _dumbass_."

Guilt and embarrassment over your failure left you bereft of words as the memories of the mission that you were told was going to be easy flooded back. "I-I umm… didn't…"

Qrow's expression softened as he walked over to you and placed a hand on your arm. "I'm just being hard on you because I don't want to outlive ya, alright? And I've gotta say… you've got guts kid. That's something that's real important for a huntress and can't really be learned by going to some fancy lessons… You're getting stronger every day. _But_ until we say you're ready, you better not pull any _shit_ like that ever again or I'll kick your ass in training until I put you back in this hospital myself."

You smiled a bit at the tipsy man's concern for you and his compliment (and from Qrow yes that was a compliment).

"Don't act all happy! I'm serious", he jested. He began to walk back towards the center of the room. "You're under our care now, and I'll be damned if we don't return you in one piece".

The voices outside the door had gone quiet at some point. There was a knock on the door before it opened and the silver-haired Headmaster cautiously slowly opened the door, taking in the scene and nodding his head to you in greeting. You sat up in the bed, more awake and anticipating a conversation.

The bird man winked at you "Quick Y/N! Pretend you're still in tons of pain and maybe he'll go easy on you! AAGGHH it hurts so much! I'm going to sue Beacon!" He clutched his stomach in feign agony and you couldn't suppress a giggle as Qrow's usual uncouth and somewhat silly nature returned. He had been a mentor and like an older brother to you since you became employed at Beacon. After all he was the one that "discovered" you and insisted you meet the Headmaster.

He laughed at his own joke as he walked towards Ozpin and the door. The professor held an expression that was both stern and a smile at the same time- one he wore a lot when he was entertained but trying to hide it. "Ms. L/N is not in trouble Qrow, I'm sure you've reprimanded her enough."

You let out an internal sigh of relief at his words. _Thank gods... Although something tells me I'm not completely out of the woods yet, since Ozpin seemed to almost be waiting for me to wake up._

"See you soon Fairy!" Qrow called you by your pet name as he walked out the door, flashing you a kind smile before closing it behind him.

You turned your attention to the man in black and green who was walking across the room towards the chair next to your bed, silver cane tapping against the ground. He sat with a tired sigh and a look of concern upon his ageless features, as he focused on you. "How are you feeling Y/N?"

For some reason you felt nervous as you looked at your boss, unsure how to answer and what he was going to ask next. You picked at your cuticles, not maintaining eye contact "p-pretty fine, just a bit out of it and shaky since I only just woke up."

"I'm glad. Your Aura has healed most of your injuries but you're probably going to feel sore and tired for the next few days as you recover from the physical and psychological drain. All this," he gestures to the what you are hooked up to, "is just a precaution, as you probably know by now. You can leave the infirmary within the day."

 _Well you didn't have to rub it in. You know you get injured a lot, it's not exactly your fault._

A thought suddenly dawned on you, "Wait Professor! Where's Doctor Oobleck? Is he alright? I… passed out before we were even out of range of the Grimm", your eyes pleaded the professor for an answer.

"Ah yes, Doctor Oobleck is quite alright. His injuries were not as major as yours and he is a seasoned huntsman so he was treated and released almost immediately. Do not worry my dear… he has been the one worried about you." Ozpin noticeably shifted a bit, "I was actually just clarifying what went on yesterday with him up until a few minutes ago."

 _Yesterday… I have been sleeping for well over twelve hours then_.

You could tell it was before noon out from the sun against the window. You found yourself feeling disappointed that Bartholomew hadn't come in to see you with the headmaster. You wondered if Oz had chosen to talk to you alone on purpose.

After a pause the silver haired man began talking again, "I must first formally apologize for the circumstances that allowed you to become injured in the first place. As you know, it was supposed to be a relatively low risk retrieval operation, with the purpose of you to collect samples for your research and get some experience outside of the borders of Vale as a budding huntress. Professor Oobleck was designated as your escort due to his proficiency with long range weapons and his own familiarity with botany, although he is a historian."

You smiled at the mention of long range weapon. _T_ _hat dust and caffeine powered bazooka, flamethrower thing that the doctor wielded was really a sight. He forgot to mention how we get along really well and how Bartholomew's one of the few huntsmen I trust enough to be alone with besides you and Qrow,_ you thought to yourself. Well you guess you couldn't complain that he was sparing the details that you both already knew.

The headmaster continued to explain how both the school's initial estimate of Grimm in the area had been way off and some huntsmen in the area had done something stupid to drive a large concentration of angry Ursa into the exact location you had been in, then irresponsibly left without defeating them or sending out a public warning. He assured you something like this would never happen again and that he would send you out with a larger party on your next mission to be extra cautious.

He then proceeded to give you the same "talk" as Qrow had just a bit earlier (sans profanity and threats) about not using yourself as a meat-shield or being overly confident, because if you died, that would be an issue.

"Your semblance has great potential, as you've heard many times before, but to be honest you don't have complete control over it yet." You promised you would be more careful and you meant it. The near-death experience combined with the guilt of making everyone worry about you was not something you wanted to repeat any time soon.

"One last thing before I leave Ms. L/N", the professor straightened up and looked you in the eyes. "I assume that since you haven't said otherwise, everything Doctor Oobleck has testified that happened in the field was true, yes?" You nodded in agreement, "yes professor, to what I remember."

 _Ozpin trusts Bartholomew, they are friends besides being colleague. Why was he asking you to confirm his account?_

"So, you blacked out, most likely from shock or exhaustion, at some point while Doctor Oobleck was using his semblance with you." You waited for him to go on. He explained how Bartholomew had used the majority of the remainder of his aura to put as much distance between you and the Ursa as possible. He had then put out an SOS to Beacon and protected you as his aura regenerated and he administered primary first aid to your injuries. Team CFVY, who had been out on a mission nearby, responded and arrived to escort you back to Beacon where you and the green haired huntsman were taken to the infirmary.

"According to Coco, he carried you the whole way back even though Yatsu offered many times to help." You looked away, embarrassed by the blush that was creeping into your cheeks for some reason.

Ozpin gave you a serious, steady gaze as he asked his question "So, tell me Ms. Y/N, do you have any ill feelings towards Doctor Oobleck after these events? I could have you removed from being his assistant if you'd like, even just temporarily."

Eyes wide, you just stared at the enigma of a man for a few seconds. "Of course not! He saved my life! Both from the Grimm… and managing to bring me back to Beacon alive despite how completely useless I was." You shook your head, confused. "What gave you the idea that I was upset with him?"

The mysterious man let a small, genuine smile show as he stood up. "Good, good… ah, no particular reason. As the headmaster here, I must be sure to take into account the feelings and wellbeing of all of my staff." He answered as he walked towards the door. "Take the next two days off to recover Y/N, and no training for the next four. Let me know if you would like to join me for lunch during that time… my treat as an apology. I shall send the nurse to discharge you. Goodbye!"

 _*And with that, the door to your hospital room closed, and you were left alone with your thoughts.*_

 **Author's Note:** Don't worry, everyone's favorite history professor will be back in the next chapter :)


	3. Ch 3: An Office like a Library

**Author's Note:** The doctor is back in session! To clarify, you call Bartholomew "Doctor" when you're working together at Beacon as a form of respect, but you're on a first name basis personally. You told him to call you by your first name all the time because you kept being mistaken for a student when others heard him call you by your last name and you found that embarrassing.

 **Summary:** Backstory of your personal and professional relationship. You both begin to talk about what happened in the field.

 _*Later on in the day*_

You would never admit it to anyone, but the memories of Bartholomew holding you to his chest, touching your face, and attempting to calm you down had circled through your mind more times than you'd like to admit since you woke up. You could feel a blush forming at your cheeks, not for the first time that day.

 _Get a hold of yourself Mauve,_ your inner logical voice reprimanded you _. He's effectively your boss and would get murdered by Qrow if he came back without you. You've also developed a sort of friendship- of course he treated you so well when you were in need!_

Doctor Oobleck's office was one of your favorite places in Beacon. But… to call it an office was a bit misleading. If the professors' offices at Beacon were skyrise apartments, Ozpin's would be the penthouse… but _damn_ did the doctor's space come close!

The room was exceptionally large for an office and lined with over a half a dozen floor to ceiling bookshelves. Papers and binders were stacked high atop the wide mahogany desk that was situated in front of the tall windows, opposite the door. In the center of the room was smore more bookshelves, a small table with three chairs where the professor and his students could gather during office hours, and two sizable plush armchairs that you had pretty much claimed as your own. Some file and maps simply lay scattered about the floors and surfaces.

Although you were a STEM person by degree, Ozpin had made you an assistant to Dr. Oobleck as well as the science department head Professor Peach, due to your interest in social justice and writing. Your time with him was often spent proofreading the Doctor's work and helping him come up with lesson plans. Even on your time off, you found yourself within the green haired man's company. Sometimes he would invite you out for coffee and you would talk about history and the state of Remnant.

" _The treatment of faunus is academia is truly dreadful!" "Although many would disagree, I respect your revisionist view of history, Mauve. It's time we stopped glorifying the mistakes of the past and try to focus on creating a better future with that energy." "Did you see that there is a new modernist art museum opening downtown? That sounds like something you would be interested in."_

Other times you would curl up in one of the comfortable armchairs and read, as he graded papers or did research. The office was somehow simultaneously airy and bright, yet cozy and warm.

After being released from the hospital, you took some time to shower, rest, and confirm with your friends that yes, you were fine. You were barely older than the students at Beacon so you had made friends with some of the upperclassmen. Since Qrow had taken you under his wing, you had grown close to his nieces Ruby and Yang, despite them being a bit younger than you. Yang would take you on adventures around Vale on Bumblebee as you gossiped and went shopping. And you genuinely enjoyed listening to Ruby go off about her love of weapons and comic books, being interested in the later since a child and the first since starting your new occupation.

Right now, you wanted nothing more than to see Bartholomew and thank him for everything he had done for you the day before. And though you didn't want to think about it, Ozpin's strange question from earlier was still bothering you. _Why am I nervous?_

The man in your thoughts' door was open and you stepped in the entrance, giving a soft knock on the frame as a courtesy to inform him that you were there. "Doctor?"

Your eyes widened as your gaze fell upon the man you wanted to desperately to talk with. He was more disheveled looking than usual and slouching over the desk. His shirt was completely untucked and the top button was open so that you could see his sharp collarbones. His tie was missing, and glasses sat low on his nose so that you could see dark circles under his gorgeous blue eyes, which now held a tiredness uncharacteristic of the energetic and passionate professor. Admittedly, despite all this, he still managed to look pretty attractive.

He snapped up immediately upon hearing your voice, "Oh, Y/N!" In a blink he had corrected his posture and fixed his glasses, 100% focused on you. "How are you feeling? I'm glad to see you are out of the hospital! I didn't expect to see you ag- see you so soon! Are you alright?" He stumbled out the words at a pace even fast for him.

You strode towards where he was sitting, "I'm fine Bartholomew!" you assured, "just a bit tired..."

"I'm so sorry-"

You cut him off, "Don't say that, it wasn't your fault… Ozpin told me what happened, I should be the one apologizing!"

You stood across from him at his desk, not looking him in the eyes and shifting your weight back and forth on your feet. "I know I messed up, I got a bit cocky and distracted for a second and because of that you had to drag me all the way back to Beacon! Aaand we didn't complete the objective..."

Your voice lowered, "I want to thank you… really… you saved my life. I don't know what I would've done… without you" You looked up and made eye contact again, just in time to see a rosy-cheeked Doctor Oobleck. _Oh my god he's… blushing!? He looks adorable… but why had what I said made him embarrassed?_

Your own face began to flush at where your thoughts were heading. You had been fond of the history professor ever since you first met him. You loved how passionate he was about his work, how he was compassionate, intelligent, funny (although not necessarily on purpose) and believed in equality and the power of thinking for oneself. You're not exactly sure when these feelings turned romantic… but you would be _damned_ if you told anyone that you _fantasized_ over this huntsman. _The responsible yet equally ludicrous professor with hair the color of the forest and eyes like the sky on a fine day or a dust crystal in an expensive gallery, with such soft looking skin…_

In less than a second Bart was out of his chair and standing next to you. "And here I was thinking that you wouldn't want to see me after what happened." He ran his lean fingers through said messy, emerald hair, giving you an apprehensive smile.

 _Remnant to Mauve, he's talking to you!_

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as your attention returned to reality, "Why the _hell_ would I be upset with you?" You took in a sharp breath suddenly putting some pieces together, "Ohhhh… it's because you know about… me?" You shook your head as the bashful look Bart gave you confirmed your suspicions.

"Hmmm… shall we talk about this?" You offered before the emotional part of you could kick in and scream at you that it was a bad idea.

"Are you sure? It's alright if you don't want to, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Bart's eyes shined with and empathetic kindness that made you even more confident in your decision to tell him.

"I would actually like to, it might help clear some things up. And I think you deserve to know at least some of the story after all this."

The young man smiled and slowly moved his hand to place it on your arm, leaving you plenty of time to move if you wanted to. You didn't.

"I'll go make us some coffee", he stated softly as he gave your arm a slight squeeze, causing you to smile back at him. In a flash two clean mugs were missing from the shelf behind his desk and the history professor was off, stray papers flying about in his wake.

You took a deep breath. You were told by Qrow and Oz not to tell anyone about your semblance ("at least not yet, until you've gotten more control over it", Ozpin had said). But your past was yours to tell and the story wouldn't make sense without the context of your semblance.

 _Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them._


	4. Ch 4: Discussing Your History

**Author's Note:** TW for referenced past abuse!

 **Summary:** The point of this chapter is to show that Doctor Oobleck is a huge sweetheart and a gentleman. :3 Whatever trauma you have suffered or baggage you carry, you trust him enough to tell him and he will be totally okay with it and comfort you. This steps your relationship up a level. More interpersonal backstory.

Bartholomew's POV

 _The first thing he had noticed about Mauve was she was one of the few people that called him "Doctor" on the first try._ That and your interest in his field immediately caught his attention.

 _The second was her personality. Her quirkiness and how she wore her heart on her sleeve never doubted to put a smile on the historian's face._ He genuinely enjoyed anything from greeting you in the hallway to the days when he would gather enough courage to ask you out to a café in Vale.

 _The third was her interesting choice of clothing. Since he saw her nearly every day he began to notice a pattern._ You always covered your body almost completely. Whether it was long sweaters and leggings, a high lined long sleeve top and harem pants, or your training hakama and haori, you never showed skin besides your neck and part of your hands. Even on days you didn't wear gloves, the sleeves of your tops went past your wrists. Embarrassingly, he knew he knew he thought about what you would look like with less on way too frequently.

He thought that there may not be an underlying reason. _You may just be modest…_ that is until he saw a bit of your skin when treating your wounds, the day before.

 _The fourth was that she was particular about being touched and was easily startled._ A small flinch, a barely noticeable tensing of the shoulders, or a short-lived look of annoyance were all reactions he had observed when someone had abruptly tapped you for your attention or the like. It made him a bit happy that you didn't have this reaction when your fingers touched passing papers or coffee mugs, or when your arms brushed when you walked alongside one another. _Very happy indeed… It would be ridiculous to presume he was doing these things on purpose though! Oh no, quite ridiculous…_

Bartholomew was a perceptive man. He knew the after-effects of trauma when he saw it. After all, most huntsmen and huntresses had seen some horrid things, including himself. He hoped one day you would trust him enough to tell him about your past. _It turns out today was that day._

Your POV

 _*A couple minutes later*_

You sat across from each other in the plush armchairs.

"So, to make sure we're on the same page… what has Ozpin told you about me?" You ask innocently and sip your coffee. The Doctor had made it just the way you like it. Something about him knowing how you liked the beverage (even though you had never explicitly told him) made you feel fuzzy inside.

Bartholomew took a swig from his own mug before answering. "He claimed that you had been injured so not to touch you or fight while you were in the vicinity, since your Aura and body were recovering." He chuckled, "We wouldn't want you to become collateral damage, now would we, hmm?" The Doctor gave a small smile and pushed his gasses up on his face. "He said that because of this you, were behind on your hunting skills and would be receiving personal combat lessons and training to catch up in your spare time."

You pondered this information, "Well, that's not too far off… but he took a few liberties."

The Doctor leaned forward, "Oh?... please do tell my dear girl."

You smiled at his phrasing and began to tell your story…

**You explained how you'd gone from a recently graduated normal student, who had never held a weapon before, to training under the best huntsmen and huntresses in the world to fight Grimm. All under the guise of a TA. You had been in… danger… and the adrenaline must have caused your semblance to kick in. Long story short, a certain alcoholic with an oversized gardening tool appeared just in time to see the after-effects. You're not sure who was more shocked… And as Doctor Oobleck would say… the rest is history.

The part about you being injured was a good cover-up, you wouldn't expect anything less from the mysterious and quirky headmaster. You just were just still learning to use your Aura effectively since civilians weren't trained to use Aura- they had no reason to. And Qrow and Ozpin thought word getting out about this "weakness" might put you in danger. **

Bart never took his eyes off of you throughout the entire explanation, which caused you to stutter a bit on occasion.

"Wow… you truly are exceptional Y/N." He gave you a small smile and cocked his head to the side in contemplation.

"Am I correct in saying that you threw yourself into this crazy, dangerous world we call being hunters and huntresses- giving up a guaranteed safe, cozy office job- because you discovered you could be helpful to humanity? …And I must say, you are doing a damn good job of it so far."

You blushed and nodded, "Yup", popping the _p_ and looking down into your lap _._ "Though… my reasons aren't so completely selfless as that."

The history professor furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh…? You know we are all entitled to be a bit selfish, there is nothing wrong with that. What were your other motives, if you don't mind me asking?"

You lifted your head to meet his deep, kind eyes again. _I'm going to tell him… this is a good idea._

You put your cup down with a clink and stand. "Bartholomew… I'm going to show you something." Bart follows your lead, getting up and taking a few steps forward to meet you, curiosity in his eyes.

You take a deep breath.

You remove your fingerless gloves (tossing them on the chair) and then slowly push up your sleeves, revealing your runes. You concentrated on your Aura and the tattoo-looking markings and patterns began to glow faintly, as if divine.

With a cautious smile, you looked up at the man you trusted enough to give this secret. Bartholomew's jaw and glassed had both dropped as he stared in awe and shock. "Can I touch you?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper as he reached out his hand, stopping just shy of yours.

Holding your arms out in front of you to show off your runes, you reassure him "yes… don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Bartholomew gently takes your right hand in his left, his thumb resting on your upturned palm. "Beautiful…" he hums, entranced by your glowing skin. He traces the fingers of his right hand down your forearm. As he reaches the Magnolia sign on your wrist, the contact with the intimate rune causes you to shudder and let out a small gasp, heat and pleasure radiating from the skin on skin contact.

The sound partially broke him out of the spell. He pulled his hand off of your wrist with the same embarrassed expression he had worn when he had touched your face the day before. "Y/N… I must tell you that I've seen one of these before… when I was treating the wound on your side… you were unconscious at that point. I thought it might have just been a tattoo, but this has something to do with your semblance correct?"

 _He called me BEAUTIFUL._ "Yes, I'm technically a Dust Mage… but more like a Witch." You paused, thinking of how to explain.

"My body literally produces dust… I can control it in ways that one can't use dust crystals. But it costs a lot of Aura." Your mouth twisted into a small smile, "You should see the look on people's faces when I shoot lightning out of my hands or make transparent armor out of thin air."

Doctor Oobleck looks you in the eyes and smiles genuinely, "It sounds like you have truly amazing potential! I completely understand why Professor Ozpin would value you as a contributor to this academy and the ranks of huntresses."

 _Oh gods please stop complimenting me I can't handle it!_

"I still have a long way to go…" You shook your head trying to be modest. "My hand to hand combat is awful since I never had any formal training. Qrow reminds me of that every day by kicking my ass when we spar." You laughed a bit, "I'm better off as support-at least for right now. Or freaking out enemies and picking them off at a distance with elemental attacks."

"Like the way you were supporting me against the Ursas, although you were specifically instructed not to?" Bart teases and lets go of your hand.

You groaned, "Not another lecture please… can we just lay this to rest?"

The professor's expression shifted to one of seriousness; "Actually… is there one more thing we can discuss? Yesterday- I want to apologize… for putting my hands on you without your permission, and then having to do it again to treat your wounds. I feel quite badly about it and was nervous you would be upset with me."

 _Click._ Ozpin's words repeat in your head.

"Oh Bartholomew… you were worried so much you asked Ozpin to check in with me. That was very sweet of you. But really, it okay… I'm comfortable enough with you to have you touch me." You didn't care that your face was burning, it felt good to get this off your chest.

"It's really just strangers and forced affection that makes me uncomfortable." You bit your lip, getting a bit anxious talking about this part of you that made you feel _defective_.

"And… why is that…?" Bart asked cautiously. You wouldn't meet his eyes, instead deciding your shoes were more interesting as you were aware of your increasing heart rate.

"The other reason I agreed to train to be a huntress… I wanted to be able to defend myself and have control. My whole life I've told to let others do the fighting, and focus on myself. That if I just followed the rules and was cautious I would be safe... But safety is just an illusion. I guess I learned that the hard way… and I began to see the world differently."

 _*Silence filled the room*_

You know you had deflected his question.

Bartholomew said your name apprehensively, "Are you alright?" Not getting a response, he placed a hand on your shoulder and you peered up to find his face filled with worry, sincere blue eyes searching your features for comprehension.

The green haired man leaned down to look you in the eyes, "Y/N… I've made some observations an-and… I'd like to ask you something." You gave a slight nod for him to go on. You know you were going to tell him eventually. You had a feeling he had figured it out already.

"Were you… sexually assaulted in the past?"

 _That's it… I can't…._

The words you would've said died in your throat, already forgotten. Tears ran down your face as you began to cry loudly. A strong pair of arms wrapped around your back, bringing your bodies together. "I'm so sorry my dear" he whispered.

You tucked your head against his chest and sobbed into the fabric of his shirt. "Shhhh it's okay, I'm here" the doctor cooed. You felt awful that he had to see you like this, and tried to stutter out an apology between sobs "I-I'mm ss-s-oo-"

"-Don't be sorry" he interrupted, still in a soft tone. "It's okay to cry… I'm glad you let me be here to comfort you, to be honest."

You nodded against him. _Me too…_

"Thank you" you were able to whisper.

The Doctor was warm and his embrace made you feel safe and comfortable. He continued whispering words of empathy and encouragement as he tried to soothe you. Eventually, he began to stroke your hair and back, and you wrapped your arms around his waist.

You're not sure how long you spent there together in his office like that. But you were glad you had told him, and even more that he was there for you.


	5. Ch 5: Snowy Night Date Pt 1

**Author's Note: **Chapters 1-4 are not needed to read the rest of this work, but you will miss some references to earlier events. Enjoy! :3

 **Summary:** Part 1 of "you and Bartholomew go Downtown for an evening on a snowy day". Takes place a couple days to weeks after chapter 4.

Your POV

Beacon looked gorgeous as large snowflakes fell from the sky.

It was just past twilight, but the reflection of the lights against the white blanket of fresh snow on the ground made the campus feel bright and warm, almost surreal. The slightly audible pitter-pat of crystals as they landed on your hood was amazingly calming and put you in a great mood as you stood in the courtyard, taking it all in.

To make things even better, a certain history professor had just met up with you. He was dressed casually, in an amber sweater, black slacks, dark green winter jacket, and lace up weather-appropriate boots. His vine-like green hair was slicked back and he was wearing contacts instead of his usual tinted frames.

"The campus is lovely in this weather isn't it?" He muses.

"Yes, it really is." On the other side of the courtyard, four students were attempting to build a giant snow-grimm by rolling large snowballs across the lawn and using ice dust to try to stack them and add details. They cursed and yelled in frustration when pieces collapsed under its own weight, causing them to have to start over.

You giggled watching them "it's nice to see people having so much fun." You smiled up at Bartholomew to find him smiling back at you.

"Well Y/N I promised you a fun time too… shall we get going?" You nodded and side by side you walked to the airship docks to take the next one into Vale. All the while, Bart went on about how the university never cancelled class and the havoc that would ensue.

"Even in a hurricane!? That just seems cruel. But knowing Ozpin, it doesn't surprise me."

Bart laughed, "Yes, he believes that we shouldn't coddle the students, since they will have to deal with all types of terrain and the elements as huntsmen. But I can't help feeling bad for the individuals who come into class with frozen hair or completely soaked notes! Just two years ago, this one student- gods help him- "

He continued on with the story of poor decisions made by students (laughing all the while) until you were on the airship. You could tell some of the other passengers were students because of their Beacon paraphernalia and the fact that they were STARING at you and Bart. You were used to some of the students trying to hit on you (you would shut them down quickly of course), but this was considerably more attention than usual.

You tapped the professor's arm, "I'm getting this weird feeling that we're like a circus attraction", you said lowly, flicking your eyes to the group of students whispering discreetly to the side and stealing glances in your direction.

"Well it's not every day they see a lovely huntress such as yourself", he complimented you with a chuckle.

"I think it's you they're paying attention to, you look quite handsome tonight", you teased him, jabbing him lightly with your elbow, satisfied with the small blush that appeared on his cheeks. "Th-thank you Y/N" he replied awkwardly.

*Ever since you had opened up to Bartholomew, you both became much more comfortable with each other. You discovered it to be quite entertaining and adorable to watch the Doctor lose him composure or become embarrassed... so you've taken to it like a hobby. On the other hand, you swear he's been flirting with you, but you're scared to jump to any conclusions or express your feelings for him, at risk of ruining your friendship. *

The airship landed and you got off together.

"So, Bartholomew, are you going to finally tell me where we're going?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough! It's only a couple blocks away. Shall we embark?"

As you walked down the sidewalk, you took in the architecture of Vale. You weren't from this kingdom, so you began to ask Bart one question after another, to which he would respond excitedly.

"I really enjoy having someone to discuss these things with. You're someone who asks hard questions, and searches for the truth themselves. I really respect and admire that about you, Y/N... That's probably part of what makes you a good writer as well." He sighed, "sometimes I feel like my students just absorb what I tell them and spit it back out on assignments because they have to take my classes and just want to get through them", he vented.

You smiled as he once again expressed how much he respected your intellect, despite you not technically being a professor. You tried to think of a way to cheer him up.

"That's very understandable. Being an academic is so difficult. And being a professor is even harder because you feel so responsible for your students." You failed to stifle a laugh as a memory floated to the surface; "I remember that one time when this asshole starting making some bullshit comments about the Faunus and you nearly put him in the infirmary with just your thermos! Not a single student fell asleep in class or made a dumb remark for a whole week out of fear of your wrath!"

Bart began to chuckle, "I wouldn't say that's my proudest moment… but maybe I should do that more often eh? Is that what you're saying?" He raised an eyebrow and you saw a mischievous look in his eyes. "I would watch who you say that around Y/N! You know, you might become the most hated faculty on campus if the students figure out that you're encouraging even more corporal punishment!"

He began to tell more stories of crap the students had tried to pull and how he'd shut it down.

You began to laugh even harder. So much so that you slipped on a patch of ice and let out a surprised squeak as you saw the ground quickly coming towards you. But instead of a bloody nose you felt a tug on your shoulder and then another arm arm wrapped tight around your midsection. The feeling was starting to become familiar. _This is now the third time he's wrapped his arms around me!_

"It looks like we got a bit carried away, my dear." The green haired huntsman carefully pulled you to your feet. "Thank you, Doctor," you responded genuinely. His kind gesture made your heart pick up. To your surprise, he didn't immediately let go of you.

"You're not wearing proper footwear for this weather… ", he commented. "I uh- ", you stammered, embarrassed.

"-why don't we walk like this to make sure this doesn't happen again, hmm?" Bartholomew suggested, intertwining his arm with yours and looking into your eyes warmly.

 _He's serious, I was half expecting him to be teasing me._ Suddenly you were happy about your irrational choice of footwear, since this was the outcome. "Yes, that would really help" you confirmed.

You continued to walk down the icy streets of Vale and chat, linked at the elbow with Bart- him stabilizing you against the icy terrain.

After some time, he pulls you over in front of a large, modern building with many people mulling about it. "The Vale Cultural Museum is having a special art show this week, with everything from thousands of years old artifacts to work that was just unveiled this year. I figured this could be something we both really enjoy… was it a good choice?" He looked down at your bright face.

Your eyes lit up looking at the famous artists and pieces being promoted on the banner over the door. "Of course! This is a great idea!" you exclaimed. "But… isn't there going to be a long wait to get in? It's opening night and the show looks quite popular."

"Don't worry my dear, I've got that covered." He winks at you as he flashes what must be a membership card or something.

The Doctor leads you past the massive line of history and art nerds towards a separate, empty counter. "And I've got that covered as well, so don't even try", he motions towards you as you attempt to take out your wallet.

"What? Come on Bartholomew I can't let you pay every time you take me somewhere."

"That's exactly right _, I'm_ taking _you_ out. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't provide for a lady after bringing her somewhere?"

 _You know, he is such a gentleman_ , you thought to yourself. _From any other man, I would consider his actions and choice of words to be a bit condescending (you were a strong and independent woman after all!), but Bartholomew was different._ You knew this was his way of showing respect, and maybe even trying to be romantic (if your fantasies were true and he did have feelings for you). And hey, if he still wanted to consider you a lady even after every immature and wild thing you'd done, then you would let him.

You decided to give up and sighed, "Alright you've won this time… but you don't have to make it sound like you're bringing me against my will. I do enjoy going out with you." You wondered if that was a bit too forward but he smiles and responds with, "That makes me happy to hear."

He finally untangles his arm from yours to address the woman at the counter. After he waves her goodbye you give in your winter coats at the desk and pass into the gallery.

The first thing you notice besides the wonderful exhibition was that there were big names everywhere.

Big name artists, aristocrats (though not as famous as the Schnee's), and those you assumed to be intellectuals and researchers- they had all come to make themselves known for the opening night.

You looked down to double check what you were wearing against the others. _Yep I think I'm acceptable_. You were glad you had worn your "nicer" outfit despite the weather. Together you walked around, taking turns geeking out over something and then explaining it to the other in a way that they would understand. The Doctor was just explaining how the climate of Vacuo made it a coveted area for archeological finds, especially since it has historically had such a large and richly cultured Faunus population, when he was interrupted by a clap on the shoulder…


	6. Ch 6: At the Gallery (Pt 2)

**Summary:** Part two of your Downtown date with Doctor Oobleck. Surprise at the end ;)

"Barty! I almost didn't recognize yah without those glasses of yours! How have you been?" The jolly man, who reminded you a bit of Professor Port, was joined by a kind looking older woman, and a blue haired man around Doctor Oobleck's age, who gave the two of you a strange look.

The Doctor looked a bit surprised before grinning wide and pulling the man into a hug. "It's great to see you again Hickory!" They separated and he turned to the others. "You two as well. Y/N this is Hickory Brown, Doctor Unodos and Doctor Cerulean… some old friends of mine. We used to go out on expeditions together frequently before I began teaching at Beacon," Bartholomew explained.

Oh, you can call me Myrtle… and yes, it's been a while since we've seen Bart. So please excuse our enthusiasm" the woman with light pink hair smiled and leaned over to affectionately touch your arm.

"Don't undersell yourself Bart… you and Malcolm are two of the best archeologists in Vale, Remnant even! Even though you're currently in a bit of a hiatus now. In fact, some pieces being displayed at this very museum were collected during our expeditions… many from this man here himself", Hickory elbowed Oobleck enthusiastically. "Oh, where are my manners! You haven't introduced us to your date."

 _DATE!?_

Bartholomew blushed lightly as turned to you. "This is Mauve L/N… we've been doing some new work together on the Faunus Rights Revolution recently."

 _Ooo I've been upgraded from research assistant to coworker and date apparently._ You made a note of his wording in your head and smiled mischievously _. I can't wait to tease him about that._

"Oh, stop Doctor, you know you do most of the research." You shook Hickory's hand. "It's so great to meet you all. I'm a scientist but I have experience with other topics like Faunus social justice and art."

The blue haired man who had formerly just lingered and listened made his way over to you. "Malcolm Cerulean… it's a please to meet you Y/N. I must say I'm surprised to see you with such a lovely lady, Bartholomew." Cerulean gave Bart a look that didn't match the smiles of the rest of the group.

You decided to break up the tension, "So Doctor, when were you planning on telling me that you have works in museum?"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably, "Yes about that…"

 _**The small talk and stories from the past continued for another couple of minutes before farewells were said and you went on your separate ways. **_

"I have so many questions for yoouuu." You teased Bart, leaning against him slightly, after you were out of earshot. "The first is, why didn't you tell me you were taking me to a VIP opening? I would've worn something nicer! "you huffed.

"Because you would've insisted I take someone else." He replied matter-of-factly. "And you look nice every day, so that's irrelevant." He chuckled at your irritation.

 _Okay… true… to both_.

"And what was the deal with, what's his name, Malcolm? He looked like he'd rather fight you than talk to you even though you're supposed to be old buds, right?

"Ah yes… Malcolm…" He paused to try to find the right words. "I guess you could say we had a bit of a one-sided rivalry going on when we were in the field. He was always making everything such a competition and would become jealous of some of my finds. It got even worse when we both applied to be professors at Beacon, but only I was accepted." He said with a laugh as you walked to the next exhibit.

 _Man, what a guy… to not get along with Bart is pretty hard,_ you thought to yourself.

 _**When you had finished looking at the gallery you made your way down the stairs to the lobby to collect your coats and leave. **_

Unfortunately, there was a bit of a problem. "I'm sorry ma'am, we can't seem to find your jacket. It's so busy tonight and we're understaffed so everything is a bit disorganized. We'll deliver it to you tomorrow morning once everything is sorted out. Do you mind leaving us your address and a description?" You did as the anxious, tired looking teen asked. As you stepped away from the desk you felt something warm be placed over your shoulders.

"Here, you can wear mine. I can't be responsible for you catching a cold, now can I?" The Doctor commented more than asked.

"Are you sure? Won't you be cold then?"

"Positive. Don't worry about me... I am wearing more appropriate winter clothes than you are, you see. I'd rather you have the jacket."

You accepted your "date's" logic and put his coat on properly. It was a too big but you weren't going to complain if the alternative was nothing. And it smelled pretty nice… like cologne and espresso.

As you made your way outside Bart made a gesture towards you. Remembering the state of the ground, you reached out and held onto his upper arm as you walked.

 _It really does look like we're on a date now, doesn't it?_ You thought, face flushing with your jumbled feelings and the fact that you were touching again.

On the way back to the docks you stopped at one of Vale's many late-night cafes for some pastries and hot chocolate for the ride home (it was quite late and you had both eaten dinner before going out). Bart insisted on paying again, of course.

On the airship you sipped coca and discussed your favorite pieces from the night and more of Bart's past as an archeologist while he was completing his PhD.

When you landed and disembarked at Beacon, you noticed the snow was still falling very lightly and it looked just as beautiful as before. Yet now all of the students and faculty were most likely in for the night… _it was just you and the man you had feelings for… alone in the gorgeous weather._ Your heartbeat began to pick up again and your expression must've given something away because the history professor/ archeologist turned to ask you if you were alright.

"I'm fine", you responded quickly. "Actually, I'm more than fine. I had a great time tonight… thank you."

He locked his deep blue eyes on yours and smiled, "I also had a wonderful time... Would you mind entertaining me for a bit longer, if you are not too tired? There's something I would like to show you."

The professor's eyes sparkled in a way that made your heart flutter even more. "Oh- of course! As long as you're not too cold", you stuttered, excited at what he had in mind.

"Trust me, I am perfectly content!"

Bart led you across the campus and up a couple of flights of stairs into the campus's terraced gardens. To your surprise, there were mauve and silver colored flowers in full bloom, despite it being below freezing out.

"Wow… what are these? Shouldn't they have been killed by the cold weather months ago?" You asked incredulously, leaning down to take a closer look at the flowers and touching one gently.

"They're called frost lilies. They actually bloom fuller the colder it gets", the historian explained. "They actually… remind me of you a bit." He leaned down next to you to caress one of the petals. "Besides being your namesake color, they can survive in the harshest of conditions… and that's part of what makes them so beautiful."

Your fingers touched as you reached for the same flower and you blushed at his kind confession. "Thank you… I don't think anyone has ever said something like that to me before."

Bart cleared his throat and straightened up quickly, trying to retain his composure. "Oh, and there's one more thing."

You followed him as you both walked over to the edge of the garden and stood next to each other in front of the railing. Where you were standing at a couple stories off of ground level, you could see across the campus.

"Wow the campus looks even prettier from this height", you all but whispered, watching the snow fall.

"Indeed… I thought you would enjoy this." He all but hummed as he also admired the view, standing almost close enough for your shoulders to touch.

You looked over at Doctor Oobleck. _He looks so handsome right now… I can see the outlines of his muscular chest through his sweater and the reflection of the garden lights make his skin look like it's glowing…_

 _I guess this is as good of a time as ever._

You mustered up your courage and reached your hand to hold his, turning your gaze from him so he wouldn't see the embarrassed look that you surely wore. His fingers were slender, and his skin soft.

Upon feeling your touch, Bart turned his attention to you, looking first at your pinked face and then your hands before smiling and intertwining your fingers.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke, "So, Y/N, did I fulfill my promise?"

"Huh?" You blinked looking at him. _Big mistake._ You couldn't tear your eyes away from the green-haired huntsman's.

"Did you have fun, my dear?"

Your heart pounded and you tried to break your nervousness by giggling, "Isn't this proof enough?" you answered, giving his hand a light squeeze. _Gods what am I doing!? Oh wait… I'm wearing his coat, we're holding hands, we just came back from an unofficial date… He has to feel the same way… right?_

Bart leaned over closer to you, VERY close, until your faces were only a couple inches apart. He brought up his free hand to cup your cheek, reminding you of when he did the same gesture to comfort you when you were injured. Except this time, he didn't pull his hand away. Your nervousness and embarrassment began to melt into ecstasy.

"Y/N… do you want this?" the Doctor whispered.

"Yes…"

You moved your hands to grip his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him and into a kiss. Bartholomew's lips were soft and warm, contrasting his hot breath and chilled skin in a way that was extremely sensual. He smelled amazingly like fine coffee and cologne (just like his coat, but stronger).

The kiss ended, just for another, deeper one to start a couple seconds later. Your skin felt like it was burning with the contact and passion… Never did you imagine just a kiss could make you so excited.

You couldn't tell whether it had been seconds or hours, but your lips separated. The steam created from your breath in the cold winter air mixed between you.

"Wow… I never thought this would actually happen" he breathed, eyes half closed. "You have no idea how much I care for you Y/N… I have ever since I first met you." He stroked your cheek with his thumb, making you shiver.

You pulled him into a tight embrace, elated at his words. "I feel the same way Bart", you whispered against his chest.

When you finally separated he took your hand again. "Let's get you back home, it's quite late. We wouldn't want any rumors starting about us now would we, hm?" the professor said coyly with a wink, making you smile.

You walked through campus together in a comfortable silence, both happy with the outcome of your unofficial date.

*Neither of you looked up at the Beacon Tower, or else you would've seen a shadow of an eccentric headmaster standing in front of the glass.*

Ozpin's POV

"Interesting… very interesting…" Professor Ozpin took a sip from his mug, watching the scene unfold before him. His paranoia caused him to spy on his students and staff regularly, but he couldn't help feeling a tad bit guilty that he had caught his friend/ employee and Mauve in the intimate moment. But, he had promised to protect the young huntress, hadn't he?

 _Hmmmm… better be careful Bart. I know a certain "crow" that wouldn't be very happy with the idea of someone dating the young women who is effectively his third niece. I can't say I personally disapprove though. After all I did have an inkling they would get along well…. that's why I assigned her as his assistant in his first place._

The headmaster chuckled to himself. "What a situation I have caused..."

 **Author's Note:** I got the idea of Bart being an archeologist from firebluevixen on Tumblr. Check out her stuff, it's pretty cool!


	7. Ch 7: Technology Ruins Desk Makeouts

**Author's Note:** We finally got a kiss! Welcome to Oobleck romance hell my friends…

To clear up any confusion, "Fairy" is your nickname for those who know your semblance. It can make you look a bit otherworldly when activated…

 **Summary:** Your scroll always rings at the worst of times….

Your POV

"Mhmhm… Bart" you sigh as the Doctor lays kisses down your neck and begins to go after your tender spot lightly with his teeth. You gripped handfuls of his collared shirt in response, pulling your bodies even closer to encourage him, to which he gladly obliges.

"Ahhh my dear, I'm so thankful you could join me and help with my… research. I was in _desperate_ need." The green haired man hummed, his lips now against your ear.

You pulled slightly from him, leaning back and resting your elbows against his desk (that you were currently seated on) so that you could look him in the eyes and _damn where they smoldering_. Grabbing his tie, you finger the material and purr "Well _Doctor_ , I _am_ your assistant. I do try to _please_ you." You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down by the tie into a rough kiss.

Bart's eyes went wide at your boldness before he ended the kiss and chuckled softly, quite pleased with the flirting as change from your usual shyness. He grabbed the underside of one of your thighs with one hand and placed the other on the back of your head as he took control and began kissing you passionately.

You parted your lips and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. The swirling of your tongues and the racing thoughts in your head of enjoying the taste of his mouth elicited an _embarrassingly_ audible moan from your throat.

Between your kisses you could tell that, thankfully, the sound made the professor smile. The feeling of his hands moving made you shiver as you anticipated where he was going to put them next when-

 ** _BZZZTT! TING! BTZZT!_**

Your scroll began to go off violently, causing you to simultaneously break the kiss. You grabbed it out of its halter in irritation, ready to throw it across the room for interrupting, when you stared down at the screen at who it was from. _Oh crap…_

"As much as I dislike to admit it you should probably answer that darling" the Doctor reasoned.

His half-lidded eyes and puffy lips from what you had just done would've convinced you to do _anything_ to be honest. Besides, you felt bad ignoring Qrow, despite his awful timing. _Or was it bad luck?_ _Does his semblance extend to things like this?_

You sigh, unwrapping your legs from your boyfriend's waist as the handsome huntsman settled to place his hands lightly on your hips.

"Hey Qrow" you greeted, faking your usual perkiness. You were always a bit paranoid people could somehow tell when you'd be doing "things", _if you know what I mean…_

"Hey Fairy, come up to the tower… and bring Bart with you." The voice on the line requested. Your mentor held a strained edge in his voice that you weren't quite used to be directed at you.

"Is everything alright?" You asked. The tinge of worry entering your tone caused your lover to rub your back soothingly.

"Yeah, we just gotta talk…. Congrats, you got your first mission."

He hung up.

You blinked in confusion for a few seconds before smiling. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes, it seems like our presence is needed at the Headmaster's office." Oobleck gently lifted you off his desk to place you on your feet and began fixing his tie and shirt and replaced his glasses.

"A mission? I'm very excited for you! Especially after how your first field outing went." He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck before kissing you on the cheek. You inspected your own clothes, blushing at how the neckline was pulled down a bit, revealing some of your runes.

The blush didn't go unnoticed. Bart leaned down and helped pulled your top over one of the hickeys he had left on you, "That was fun darling…"

"Yes", you smiled and returned the kiss on the cheek before you once again had to walk out of his office and pretend your relationship was platonic (since no one would believe it was strictly professional from all the time you spent together).

The only person you had told about your relationship was your good friend Onyx, a fourth year who you had met at Beacon. At the time you were so excited you couldn't keep it to yourself and this girl was like a love guru, she would've figured it out in a second. Besides, you wouldn't want to scar Yang and Ruby by telling them what you were doing with their professor when he wasn't in the classroom. And then there was…

Qrow. He had been super protective of you since you first met and even more so since he began officially training you. From Bart's point of view, it must be a bit weird to tell your friend you are dating a younger woman who is also pretty much part of his family. Bart was also a bit nervous about Ozpin. Technically you were employed at Beacon and professors dated all of the time, so it wasn't grounds for the history professor to get fired. But you were… special. Honestly Ozpin would probably disapprove of you dating anyone with your circumstances.

And so, you and Doctor Oobleck kept your feelings for each other under the radar. You had spent a lot of time together even before that eventful night due to working together and common interests, so that part wasn't too hard to explain away. But where it came to affection… you had to be careful.

And you were being really careful… right?

 _That's what you thought at the time._

**Bart unlocked the office door and you made your way to Beacon tower, where two men argued while waiting for your arrival. **


	8. Ch 8: A Strange Request

**Author's Note:** A little Oz x Qrow in this chapter!

 **Summary:** You get your first mission assignment from the headmaster and it's a bit… not what you expected. 

As you step out of the elevator, you're greeted by a calm Ozpin at his desk and an annoyed looking Qrow pacing about in front of the windows. _But honestly, he does that all of the time._

"Ah thank you for coming on such short notice. Y/N I made you some cocoa; and there's hot coffee in the usual place, Doctor."

"Thank you, Ozpin!" you respond, claiming the chair in front of the steaming mug as your secret lover takes the other (after refilling his thermos of course).

"Now, I brought you here with a rather… unusual request. What Qrow told you earlier isn't completely true. I need a favor from you both… but I wouldn't exactly call it a mission."

"-Anything where they 'ave to bring their weapons is a mission" the dark-haired man grumbled.

Ozpin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "There's a only a small chance you'll see combat… and that's if things go wrong." He sipped his mug while you and Bart gave each other questioning looks. _What could he be talking about?_

"There's a ball tomorrow night hosted by a rather influential family… the McCoy's. You've heard of them of course. To spare you the boring and semi-confidential details… we have reason to believe that the family's business has been involved in some rather dangerous business practices. And I'm not talking about the usual abusing workers and attempting to bribe the council."

 _*Another sip*_ "I'll be personally investigating by attending the ball and collecting rumors. I've been invited along with a party of staff I chose to bring. The family has a teenager who's coming of age to apply to Beacon…. you can put the pieces together of how I got an invitation." _*Clink*_ Ozpin placed his mug down to type something on the screen in front of him.

You tapped the side of your mug with your fingernails, a bit confused as to how this applied to you. "Sooo….?"

"You two are going." Qrow answers your unasked question, plopping down in a chair with about as much grace as a disgruntled chicken.

"Ah yes, Gynda shall be my date. Ironwood and Winter are also coming." Qrow gave a groan at that. "But they'll also be " _working"_ … as one could say. So, I'd like to have you there, Bartholomew, to act as a distraction and socialize- that shouldn't be too hard for you, no? And it only makes sense that Miss L/N should be your date, since she is your assistant after all? It works with the story… Your second job would be backup muscle or damage control in case something goes off the tracks, so please bring your thermos."

You and Bart stared at each other for a couple seconds in shock. Ozpin had gotten dangerously close to the topic that you had both wanted to avoid, and now he was _demanding_ you went on a date together to some fancy dance as a coverup? _Weirdest. Mission. Ever._

"With all due respect to Mauve, do you really think this is the best situation to be putting her in, Ozpin?" The Doctor questioned, his face showing concern for you.

"That's what I've been saying!" Qrow snapped as he leaned forward, arms crossed. "I don't think this is a good idea Oz."

The silver haired headmaster looked over towards you with a small smile. "Well why don't we let Y/N decide then, hmm? We'll only be staying for a couple hours and I'll have Glynda arrange an outfit and stylists' appointment for you. What do you think?"

You looked into your cup and sighed, deciding to answer honestly "I… I think I can do it. You know I'm not from here and I don't like being around people. But if you tell me how to act and someone is always with me, then I should be fine. You've been very patient with me so far… I want to start helping you in return."

"Excellent!" Ozpin replied before Qrow could cut in. "We'll be seeing each other tomorrow then." The headmaster began typing on his scroll, the matter settled in his mind. "Now please excuse Qrow and I… we have some matters to discuss. He will also be part of the mission… just not in a suit and tie. He will be scoping out the outside of the facility, checking who enters and leaves."

The four of you exchanged farewells and you and the Doctor left. You waited until you were out of the tower and in an empty hallway before embracing. "Thank you for always being concerned about my comfort" you say, squeezing the Bart's hand.

"Of course, darling" he lulls, kissing you on the forehead. "I must say this sounds a bit exciting… being about to go out with you like this even if it's technically for " _work"._ I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

You nodded, "Yes, I think it'll be fun. Even if Qrow and Ozpin manage to turn it into a disaster we can still have a good time", you laugh at the fact that your words aren't a complete joke.

"Oh, on a similar note… would you like to go out to dinner Y/N? I was going to take you out tomorrow but it looks like our schedules have changed." You let go of each other and link arms like you did on that snowy night.

"That sounds great." You smile as you walk and Bart begins to list off names and descriptions of restaurants at bullet-speed. He's usually pretty good about slowing down (so that you can actually understand him) but he forgets sometime when he's excited.

 _I honestly can't wait until tomorrow!_

Ozpin's POV

"I don't like this at all Oz… couldn't you have brought someone else?" Qrow complained, his red eyes narrowed in irritation.

"You know as well as I that Bart is the best choice. This is an aristocratic event and his name is well known, more so than the rest of the staff. Also, his weapon is compact enough that he'll be able to sneak it in without drawing attention... Not to mention he's one of my most trusted colleagues."

The headmaster looked his lover in the eyes and smirked mischievously; "Now tell me Qrow… are you upset that Mauve won't be able to handle the situation, or… that she's a certain history professor's date?"

"Both!" the huntsman snapped, taking a swig rom his flask and sighing. "I've seen the way he looks at her and I don't like it."

"Mauve is an adult, she has the right to make her own decisions about her relationships. What are you going to do if Yang and Ruby start dating anyone? And I swear you better not say kill the poor suitors." Qrow grumbled something along the lines of _maybe_ , with a somewhat guilty look on his face.

"Besides… I thought the two of them would get along. That's why I assigned her to be his assistant in the first place." Ozpin got up and walked over to his boyfriend, who's mouth was now agape in shock.

"No, you f*cking didn't Oz! Are you telling me you played matchmaker!?" the bird man growled. Though his scowl disappeared when the professor planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Relax my love… Doctor Oobleck is a very respectable man. He wouldn't force her into anything."

Oz ran his fingers through Qrow's messy hair. "You know your little chicks have to leave the nest eventually… and you did a great job of teaching them to fly, so there is nothing to worry about."

Qrow relaxed a bit at his lover's touch. He wrapped his arms around the wizard's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Don't think you're not still in trouble… but maybe I'd worry less if someone _distracted_ me" the red eyed huntsman teased. 

He then pulled the silver haired man down into a long kiss.


	9. Ch 9: The Very Aristocratic Party Pt 1

**Summary:** You are the Doctor's date to a very fancy dance. He is a gentleman as always. 

Your POV

Glynda arrived at your apartment a couple hours before the ball with the most gorgeous dress you had ever seen and a stylist in tow. It was floor length, with long sleeves and a high neckline (to cover your runes) and in your namesake color with floral accents.

"Oh wow, thank you so much Glynda!" You hugged the small woman in appreciation. The students at Beacon saw her as a terror, but you were quite fond of the huntress. You knew she put up with unreasonable amounts of BS and ran the school and pretty much Vale along with Ozpin. Since Qrow and Oz were both pretty socially inept, Glynda was the one who really helped you adjust to Beacon in the beginning, including taking you shopping for huntress clothing, since you had no idea what you were doing at the time (honestly, do you even now?). "Oh, it's no problem Y/N. I'm glad you like it since we didn't exactly get your input."

"It's beautiful Glynda! I couldn't ask for anything more."

The headmistress smiled and pulled some low heels out of the bag she was carrying. "Now let's try this all on, shall we?"

 _*A few hours later*_

You met Bartholomew in the courtyard as planned and the look on his face had you wondering if Glynda had made some sort of mistake and you were dressed inappropriately.

"Oh my… you look absolutely stunning my dear! I-I mean- not that you don't every day! Umm…" You smiled at his cute awkwardness. _I guess I was wrong, I must be dressed VERY appropriately._ The Doctor was wearing a flattering black suit with his wild hair slicked back again and glasses tucked into his pocket. His thermos was hooked into his belt inconspicuously.

"Ha ha… I understand what you mean. You look very nice yourself" you giggled.

"Thank you darling" the Doctor regained his composure and smiled with a blush before lightly embracing you and kissing your cheeks (he wouldn't want to ruin your lipstick!).

You took his arm, "Shall we go meet Ozpin and Glynda? We wouldn't want to be late to my first mission! Even if it is spending the night with snooty rich people"

He laughed at your sincerity, "Of course, my darling! I am honestly quite excited for tonight."

Qrow was also at the meetup in front of the academy and gave a slight frown upon seeing your arm hooked to Bart's. The three professors all complimented you on your appearance which made you feel fuzzy- you weren't used to such compliments.

 _*Ozpin went over the plan again before Qrow took his earpiece from Ozpin and transformed. Not a minute later, a fancy car pulled up to whisk the remaining four of you away to your destination. *_

Your limo joined the line of others in front of the McCoy's extravagant event hall. Bart opened your door and offered you his hand to step out onto the patio, and then up the marble stairs. When you entered the main foyer, you could smell the money in the air… and it was overwhelming. _Luxurious decorations, designer dresses worth gods-know-how-much lien, antique wine, and decadent appetizers spanned out before you._

"I feel like such a peasant" you whispered nervously to your date, to which he laughed. "I think we all do… but trust me you fit in fine. I will do most of the talking as promised."

And he did. As soon as you took your first bite of food your spirits went up. _Oh my gods… rich people sure know how to eat!_ By your third glass of fine wine the edge had come off your anxiety and you were enjoying yourself immensely! You could tell Bart was too, entertaining other intellectuals and academic wannabees with his tales of fighting Grimm and digging up artifacts. You listened keenly, as many of the stories you hadn't heard before yourself.

A couple was enjoying his story of taking down Beowolfs in the Northwest Quadrant with his bare hands when the Doctor took your arm. "It's been nice talking to you, but if you'll excuse me I'd like to spend some time with my date." He winked at you and the blonde-haired aristocrats wandered off, whispering something about how cute you looked together, with the woman demanding her date be more romantic like Oobleck.

 _She wants what I have…_

"Shall we dance, Y/N?" The doctor's blue eyes were deep with warmth and passion.

"I would love to! Though I must be honest… I am not very good", you warned your date.

He led you to the large dancefloor where many others were congregating. "Ohhh, I shall be the judge of _that_." He chuckled, "Don't worry my dear, I'll help you out."

When you reached the floor, Bart bowed to you before offering you his hand. _Gods what a gentleman!_ You thought for the thousandth time since you started dating this amazing man. You allowed him to pull you closer to him.

To start, you placed your hand on Bart's shoulder. The cloth of his suit felt cool and soft against your palms. _This is what you're supposed to do, right?_ He responded by gently putting his hand on your lower back True to his word, the professor took the lead, subtly instructing you with both words and movements.

Thankfully he had a strong aura so he only chuckled when you stepped on his feet. "Eeep sorry!" You repeated.

Soon enough, you were dancing together confidently and naturally, and chatting occasionally. _The alcohol definitely helped._

"When did you learn to dance so well Doctor?" You inquire after he gracefully spins you.

"I took some dance classes when I was younger, and then again while I was at Beacon. It really does assist with combat and keeping fit."

"Hmm maybe I should consider some classes…" you muse. "Although I'm exhausted enough with training."

"Oops!" You almost bump into another couple while you were tgubjubg. Thankfully Bart pulled you to him in time.

"I could teach you, or we could take some classes together in Vale." The Doctor offered with a large smile.

"I would really enjoy that…", you giggle and lock eyes your eyes with his azure ones. It takes all of your mental strength to repress the urge to kiss him. Ozpin and Glynda were within eyesight and Qrow was surely lurking somewhere.

 _*You danced for what must've been an hour before your feet began to advocate for a break. You let Bart know and together you walked to the area adorned with posh tables and chairs to rest.*_


	10. Ch 10: The Incident (Pt 2)

**Summary:** The rest of the night does not go as expected. Doctor Oobleck may need his thermos after all…

"Would you like another drink my dear?"

Your eyes brighten as you watch the servers bring out trays from the large doors that presumably led to the kitchen. "Yes, that would be nice… and it looks like the dessert is out too!"

"I will bring us both then! You can just relax." Bart touched your hand before getting up and making his way towards the food tables all the way on the other side of the ballroom.

"Alright…"

You entertain yourself by admiring the fresh flowers on the table and the hall's architecture. _Beautiful… but surely a bit wasteful, if you think of where these funds came from…_

"Y/N... was it?" You snapped out of your entrancement and recognized the almost sky-blue hair of the man standing before you from the museum. He was looking at you with charcoal eyes and a wry smile.

"Oh! Doctor… Cerulean… I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here", you stammer, not quite sure what to do with this situation. _Crap! I let Bartholomew leave me alone…. I'm an idiot._

"Just Malcolm is fine. The McCoy's are my extended family so I get invited to a lot of these things." He came closer to you but didn't sit.

"I assume you are here with Bartholomew yes? Though it seems he is _absent_ at the moment… Could I perhaps ask you for a dance?" He extends his hand towards you.

 _Uh oh._ "Umm thank you… really. But Bartholomew is bringing us some drinks right now… and I'm a bit tired from all the dancing I did earlier" you answer truthfully. Bart would've been able to spot you on the dancefloor if you chose to leave your table, but you really didn't want to put yourself through the psychological labor of dancing with a stranger. _Especially with the vibes this guy gives me._

"Ahhh, what a shame."

Malcolm places his hand on the post of your chair and leans in so he is uncomfortably close to your ear and practically towering over your sitting form. He whispers in a fake innocent voice, "What's wrong doll? Does _Barty_ not like it when other people touch his _things?_ He's always been like that… Now me on the other hand… I can show you a good time-"

Shocked, you stare at him, fight or flight instincts jumbling until you abruptly stood up, allowing the now empty chair to act as a barrier between you."I'm leaving now." You say curtly, turning to walk away.

 _I need to get away from here…_

You felt a tug on your wrist.

 _Good gods this creep DIDN'T just touch me… I'm about to cause a scene… I have to calm down._

"Oh Y/N, what has my old colleague told you about me, hmm? I suppose nothing good. Or are you really just that _well trained_ …?"

You snapped to face Cerulean, fire burning in your eyes. He didn't seem to notice or care, as he looked you over with a smug expression.

"You've made enough of an impression yourself, you misogynistic pig." You spat, keeping your voice low, as to not draw attention. "I'm only going to say this once. I am a huntress and _you're_ about to get _burned_. Now. Let. Go. Of. Me."

He only raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip in response, and you began to panic at the familiarity of what was going on. He began to say something else but you weren't paying attention.

The runes on your hand flared to life, deep amber on your skin.

 _Fear. Let go. Burn._

 _BURN._

You were free again as Malcolm cradled his injured hand. "AARGGH! You little-"

"What exactly is going on here!?" A man in a green suit and a cane pushed his way through the staring group that had begun to form around you and your distasteful acquaintance. An blonde woman in a purple dress followed him

 _Ozpin. Glynda._

You crossed your arms to hide your hand, relieved that you were no longer in danger _. But what if I ruined the plan? He is related to the McCoy family after all…_

You heard a clink of plates making contact with a table and a with a gust of wind Bart had his arm wrapped around you. "Y/N are you alright!?" You only gave him an exasperated look, still reeling from what was going on.

Someone else began to speak before you could, "Headmaster Ozpin, look what your _huntress_ did to me. What kind of _people_ do you hire at your school?" The dark eyed man scowls and indignantly holds out his still-burned palm (oh yes that was another feature of your dust semblance).

Bart puts the pieces together and his expression turned quickly to one you rarely see, _rage._ You see his hand instinctively go towards his thermos and his grip on you with the other tightens.

Ozpin also takes in the situation and walked over to Malcolm, practically slamming his cane on the ground. "I believe you would be one of the only people to _assault_ a lady and still claim you are the victim, _Doctor Cerulean_."

Glynda stomped over to the man as well. "Or would you like to explain _exactly_ what was happening before Y/N felt the need to defend herself? Specifically, all of the warnings you surely ignored?" She put her hands on her hips in clearly pissed-off headmistress mode. "And yes, she is our colleague, so we know if something like this happened it had to be because she was in danger. Most people have the decency to not cross that line, especially at a party."

Malcolm's eyes widened and he opened his mouth just to close it and grind his teeth. He looked around and grimaced slightly when he made eye contact with Bart. "Bartholomew, surely you would understa-"

"It's _Doctor_! _Doctor_ Oobleck! You have no idea how angry and disappointed I am with you Malcolm! And at risk of losing my temper… don't let me catch you in my sight again. Or there will be _consequences_." He led you away from the scene, leaving Ozpin and Glynda to handle the mess. 

_*Bart led you through the hall to the balcony, his arm around you protectively the entire way. Thankfully, the outdoor space was almost completely empty. *_

When he deemed you were in a private spot he placed his hands on your shoulders, peering at you anxiously. "Y/N are you alright? I-I shouldn't have left you alone… I can't believe- to think I used to call that man my friend-I"

You shivered slightly as the scene began to replay in your head. _Why did it have to be Bart's old colleague…?_

"-you're shaking…" He wrapped you in a tight embraced. "Did he hurt you?" the huntsman whispered before correcting himself. "No, we don't have to talk about this now… you don't have to tell me…This is supposed to be a fun night."

"I'm… okay… j-just a bit shocked."

You sighed. "He approached me after you left… wanting to dance, but I turned him down. It was so weird Bart… he starting taunting me about you… he definitely knows we're dating. I couldn't tell whether he was trying to flirt with me or slander you, or both! He grabbed me when I tried to leave… and yeah." You pulled away from the hug, still holding Bart, and looked at the faded runes on your hand. "This happened. I was angry and I freaked out when he didn't let me go."

Bart took the hand you had burned Cerulean with and leaned down to kiss the back of it. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing the middle joint on each finger before turning your hand to kiss the magnolia insignia on your wrist and looked down at you. His tenderness was making you feel better already.

"I'm so sorry… that sounds dreadful! You did the best you could in the situation." He expression held empathy and concern, "Do you want to go home to relax, darling?" He asked worriedly.

"No… I'm alright now that I'm with you." You respond honestly. "The mission might already be ruined, but if it isn't… I wouldn't want to put it in more jeopardy by leaving early."

"Look at me Y/N."

The Doctor tilts your chin up so you're gazing into his dark blue eyes, wide with sincerity. "I care about you so much… the mission doesn't matter. I would do anything to make you happy." He smiles, "and I'm glad I make you feel safe."

You look around to see if the coast is clear. Deeming it private enough, you balance up on your toes and wrap your arms around Bart's neck. He picks up on the cue and you lean in together for a long kiss. The bittersweet taste of wine hits you, and you take note that this is the first time he's tasted like anything but coffee or mint.

"Mmm I've wanted to do that all night" you croon.

"Ohh, trust me my dear, if it wasn't so frowned upon by these pompous aristocrats I would've tried to repeat what happened in my office yesterday on the dancefloor." He chuckled and you blushed at his forwardness and the memory of what happened on his desk.

"Speaking of which…" You can faintly hear the music from inside. Bartholomew offers you his hand to dance again and you accept it. Although this time your dancing is more like swaying with kisses snuck in not so intermittently. _He's so great at both…_

The moon is bright that night, illuminating you and your lover along with the hanging lanterns. You both drift towards the railing and when you're next to it, overlooking the gardens, you stop dancing but keep your arms wrapped around each other.

The atmosphere is vaguely reminiscent of your first date.

Bart looks you in the eyes and rests his hand on your cheek. "I love you Y/N"

You don't even have to think. "I love you too Bartholomew", you respond immediately, as warmth spreads through your chest at his confession.

 _This gorgeous, intelligent, amazing, gentleman of a man just said he loved me!_ _Of course, we've been dating but sometimes I feel like its just a dream… I'm so lucky it isn't._

The two of you kissed more deeply, not caring about the state of your makeup anymore. _It looks like everyone else has gone indoors… good._ You nip at the huntsman's lower lip with your teeth, taking the noise he makes as a sign that he enjoyed it. You part your lips slightly and tongues swirl together in a way that makes you hum.

He begins to run his hands over the curves of your body (in a way that is erotic to both of you) before remembering where you were and settling to your waist. He switches to leaving light kisses on your jawline up to your ears as you tilt your head and moan quietly, running your hands over his pressed shirt to feel the muscles underneath.

Despite how disgusting Malcolm's objectification of you had been, you had to admit that the Doctor's words and his hands on your body gave you the feeling of being "claimed" by him… and you really liked it.

Let's just say you could _tell_ that your lover was getting excited… After more kissing, you both simultaneously stop before things got too hot and heavy.

After a few breaths you break the comfortable silence. "You sure do know how to cheer me up darling!"

"I'm glad I could help in any way, my love." He sighed, "we should probably return soon and let the others know you are doing alright."

"Yes, that's true. You know we probably won't get invited to another one of these parties anytime soon after the scene I- I mean that jerk- caused. Did you know he is related to the McCoy's?... So, we might as well make the most of it." You tried to keep the mood light.

"Nope but that honestly doesn't surprise me. And that's the spirit! Look on the bright side, there's dessert waiting for us back inside." He winks and takes your hand.

You laugh and stroll towards the archway to the inside, "You really do know me so well!"

*3rd Person POV*

 _After everything that had happened that night, you both had failed to consider the possibility that a certain "crow" may be outside._

 _Midway through the night, one of said crows had flown from the entrance of the event hall to a tree some yards from the balcony. And at some point this crow had witnessed the full encounter between two figures that he recognized, from his perch a couple dozen feet away. After all, even in the half-darkness, green hair and a mauve dress were not the subtlest of appearances._


	11. Ch 11: It Could've Gone Worse?

**Summary:** Qrow expresses his concern for your well-being and what he saw the night before in a very Qrow-way. He's also drunk, as usual. Fluff chapter!

 _**The Next Day**_

It was a pretty normal Sunday morning for Bartholomew Oobleck. He was alone in his office because you had made some plans with some of your friends from Beacon for the day (it was the weekend after all!).

The night before had been absolutely amazing and ended just the same.

Ozpin had assured Mauve that Malcolm had left and that they were still able to complete their objective despite the unwanted incident. Mauve had fallen asleep on him during the car ride back to Beacon, the events of the night and the wine having finally caught up to her. He thanked Glynda and Ozpin for inviting the two of you before happily half-carrying his tired love back to her apartment.

 _"I love you" she had told him once again, with a good night kiss._

The memories ran through his mind, and he hummed contently while sipping his coffee and grading papers. The Doctor couldn't wait to see you again and continue where you had left off the night before…

 ** _Bang! BANG!_**

A very loud knock on his office door jostled Bart out of his thoughts.

"Come i-"

The door slammed open and Qrow Branwen stood against it, his movements betraying his attempts at appearing sober and collected.

"Ah Qrow! How did everything go on your end last ni-"

"Yeah... about that… we need to talk _Barty_."

"Well I was under the impression that that was what we were doing already, but alright… what's on your mind?" As the historian spoke, Qrow walked over to him with slow, deliberate strides and a look that screamed he was pissed about something.

The Doctor began to talk faster as he registered _something isn't right here._

"Is this about what happened with Cerulean? I can assure you, Qrow, I regret leaving Mauve alone andhaveapologized-"

 ** _THUD_**

His back hit the wall, followed by his head, as a pale hand wrapped itself tight around his neck. The shock of the attack, more-so than its swiftness, had caught the speedster off-guard. By the time he had registered what had happened, Qrow already had him pinned against the wall, blood-red eyes blazing.

"It's about YOU! Who the FUCK do you think you are?" He narrowed his eyes into a glare and got close enough that Bart could smell the liquor on his breath. "That you have the right to put your hands all over her? She's your assistant!" He snarled.

 _Oh no… NO… shit! How did he even find out? This is even worse than I imagined…_

"Q-Qrow… I assure you this is a misunderstanding. I would never touch Mauve without her permission… Please let me go and we'll talk!"

The dark-haired man only tightened his grip on the other professor. "No!... Like this, that damn semblance of yours can't help you… now can it?" He said, only half teasing.

The Doctor stilled, deciding to let Qrow vent some more before trying again to diffuse the situation.

"You idiot!" He had stopped yelling but the intensity in his tone stayed. "I saw you two outside on the balcony last night…. F*ck! I mean, I had my suspicions... but I wasn't expecting…. Gods Bart she's had it so rough in the past. Why this now?" he rambled.

"I know you're upset… you care a lot about her and want to protect her. But I would never do a-anything to hurt her." Bart gasped out, voice low to conserve air. "We should've-I-I should've told you sooner... I'm sorry!"

Qrow sighed and looked away, moving his hand to a less aggressive grip on the other huntsman's collar. Said huntsman took deep breaths with his renewed airway capacity.

"She's your assistant." The angry huntsman repeated. "Why couldn't you just pick someone else?" He groaned in frustration. "Why did she want _you_!?"

"I… can't give you an answer to that… I know she started off as my assistant. But you know I have so much respect for Mauve, a-and she's so much more to me than that… I promise I am not just playing with her or taking advantage of her in any way. She wants this just as much as I do-she initiated it after all." Bart blushed a bit at admitting this all, realizing that the last part was a risk and might set off the drunk again.

"You'd better not be lying to me Bart!"

"I'm not. I wouldn't lie about something this important!" The Doctor began to sense that the other man was calming down, thankfully.

"...How long?"

"We've been dating for over a month now."

Qrow made strong eye contact again,"Is she happy?"

"You should ask her that yourself, but yes, I truly believe so. I would not continue this is if she was not."

"Good." With a grunt, Qrow finally gave the historian his personal space back and took a long swig from his flask before slamming his head and fists on the Doctor's mahogany desk.

Doctor Oobleck fixed his shirt before moving off the wall to address his friend who had just almost murdered him.

"We've… talked about the age difference thing. And the coworker part as well. If that makes you feel any better…" The defeated magic bird man only sighed in response, engulfed in either thought or self-pity.

 _Another risk… but one I want to take._ "I love her Qrow... I have loved her for a very long time."

The two huntsmen lock eyes for a while, but there is no hostility left.

Qrow cracks half a smile, "Great. I'm really glad. If you didn't, you wouldn't just be the _f*cking idiot_ that fell for his research assistant, but a f*cking idiot who doesn't realize an amazing woman when he sees one."

The man pulls himself off of the desk, his characteristic smug look returning. "I'm not drunk enough to handle this" he mumbles as he takes another swig, wiping his chin.

Bart, knowing he's out of hot water for now, gives a smile of his own. "Ah, I believe those words were better off before you stormed into my office. I think you damaged the door frame."

"Don't complain, it was almost your face!" Qrow chuckes as he walks back towards said door.

"Ah, Qrow? You are not going to give Mauve a hard time of this are you? I would not like her relationship with me to strain that in which she has with others."

The man in question gives a half turn before leaving, seriousness returning to his features. "I'm going to talk to her about her obviously _garbage_ taste in men, but I wouldn't dream of telling her what to do, or making her feel bad about this. Just remember… I'm watching you pal. She's young and has a bright future. Don't f*ck this up or make me believe you lied to me. Got it?"

With a couple footsteps, Doctor Oobleck was alone in his office again, the door slammed shut.

 _Well… I guess that could've gone a lot worse… at least he's not angry at Mauve. I'd hate to be the cause of any distress for her…_

He walked back to his chair and sat down, about to pick up where he left off, when he realized his coffee had grown cold.

"Damn it Qrow!"

Your POV

 _*In a shopping district in Vale*_

"So you made out on the balcony? Ooo romantic and scandalous!" Ebony teased, her team member Tiki giggling.

"Wait what do you mean _scandalous_? We looked to make sure no one was around!" you huffed.

"Yeah but what if there was someone outside? Or surveillance or something? Don't worry, it's not like you had sex… I just think it's funny you took a risk like that since you're normally pretty shy about PDA." Ebony explained.

 _Someone outside? There wouldn't be anyone outsi-QROW OH F*CK he was in bird form the whole night! SPYING ON PEOPLE!_

"Agghhh! Hold on a minute guys, I need to make sure Bartholomew is okay!" You whip out your scroll and dial your boyfriend's number as quickly as possible.

 _Please let him have not seen… and if he did, please let Bart be alive._

"Bart! Are you okay!?" You ask when the line picks up, voice strained.

"Yes my love… although I got an unexpected visitor today…


	12. Ch 12: An Evening Together (Lemon-NSFW)

**Author's Note:** **WARNING:** Sexual content/smut in this chapter! Do NOT read/ please skip this chapter if you are a minor or not comfortable with explicit sexual content.

 **Summary:** You're invited to Bartholomew's house for the evening… The author's note pretty much explains what happens…

Your POV

You returned to Beacon that afternoon, thankful that the potentially dangerous Qrow and Bart situation had been diffused (without your help or anyone calling the police).

Bart had asked if you were interested in coming over to his house for dinner a movie, and of course you had accepted!

 _*The Doctor's house was similar to his office in that it was cozy and covered in books. It was older, with the living areas having a lot of character, yet the rest had been recently remodeled. You had been there before of course, but sometimes it would feel like a completely different house depending on what type of books, maps, and cultural paraphernalia were scattered about to match whatever the professor was currently studying. *_

This time it was anti-war sentiment and propaganda.

He had insisted this wasn't a date (aka dress casual) but you still liked looking your best around your boyfriend, so you wore something pretty, but comfortable for the couch cuddling you were hoping for. Bart was in a light sweater and jeans, which you noticed (a bit shamelessly) showed off his ass pretty well, as he made dinner for you.

 _I don't know if this is a byproduct of me loving food, but there's something I really like about him being domestic._

You walked over and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing his upper back. "Can I help at all love?" You asked cheerfully, and totally _didn't_ subtly feel his abs through his shirt.

"Hmm I would say something about the vegetables needing seasoning, but you seem to already be helping right now", he teased in a smooth voice.

You laughed and eventually let him work, choosing to browse through his collections and strike up conversation with the weird pieces you found. ("The White Fang: Revolutionaries or Terrorists, Either Way They Will Change the World" was one of the books you settled on).

The food he made was great (you were rather impressed!), and was even better with whatever wine he poured you a glass of to go with it.

"Thank you for dinner darling, it was delicious!" You pulled him down for a long kiss as you made your way towards the living room.

He eagerly returned the kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear, I will cook for you more often... would you would like that?"

"Oh yes, I would love that!"

You sat next to each other on the plush sofa that the Doctor had cleared off earlier, Bart wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you scooted until your thighs were against each other.

"So, my new chef, what would you like to watch tonight?"

The two of you went back on forth on ideas before deciding on just watching episodes of a popular light-hearted adult cartoon, _Linda's Dinner-Theater_ , so that you didn't have to commit to a full two hours of one thing.

After only an episode, you lay together horizontally on the couch, effectively spooning. You were half laying on him, head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around your middle. It was extremely comfortable.

Two episodes later, you decided you wanted more. Once the credits began to roll you turned over so you were chest to chest and smiled. "Hey Bartholomew..."

"Yes, my love?" He returned your smile with an eyebrow raised and adjusted his hold on you, pulling you close.

"Tonight… I didn't even help with the dishes… Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to do _for you_?" You ask innocently, but your hand on his cheek and the look you're giving his lips are anything but that.

"I could think of a few things, Y/N… and I think they'll be something we'll both enjoy" A mischievous glint crossed his eyes before he pulled you into a hard kiss. You responded by wrapping your leg around his hip and placing your free hand on his chest.

After more kissing, he moves so that you are underneath him. He leans down over you on his forearms and puts his lips to your ear; "You remember what I told you before love? Let me know if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, yes?"

"Of course, darling… the same goes for you…" you breath, already excited and slightly short of breath at the direction of this night's events.

 _He goes between sweet and sexy so fast…_

"Good! And th-thank you Y/N", the huntsman smiles, warmth and lust mixing in his gorgeous eyes as they make contact with yours _._

The next kiss is eager and passionate. Bartholomew licks your lip, and once again your tongues mix between your mouths, the feeling amazing. You tangle your fingers in his feathery green hair as he graces his hands over your body.

Sensing your body language, he gently cups his hands over your breasts. Getting a positive response in the form of a gasp and subsequent purr, he moves his lips to trail down your neck. He pulls the fabric of your short kimono apart at the neckline, exposing more skin to tease.

He uses his tongue to lick and then nip at a certain sensitive spot on your neck. Between that and him touching your breasts again, you begin to unravel.

"Bart…" You moan and call his name between shallow breaths, clutching the fabric covering his back. "It feels so good…"

You quickly bring a hand to your mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan and you hear Bart let out a small chuckle before going lower to your chest. The rush of pleasure causes you to move your hip up against your lover's. You couldn't help but let out a small gasp as you felt that Bart was completely hard.

 _Oh my god he's… big… I mean I had expected... since he's so tall and all… but…_

The Doctor pulled back a bit, not meeting your eyes and his cheeks pink. "Ah, love, I-I've gotten quite a bit excited it seems."

You grasp the front of his shirt to pull him down into a quick kiss. "It's perfectly alright, I can't say I blame you… I really like what you're doing to me right now" you respond seductively.

"Well then… would you like to continue?"

"Of cour-"Before you could even finish the historian had leaned backwards to lay back against the couch, and pulled you onto his lap.

"We're almost the same height now" you observe and giggle, adjusting yourself so that your knees are on either sides of Bart's hips, and sitting on his lap. He puts his hands on your waist and the small of you back before kissing you.

You decide to take advantage of this position by tugging on his long green hair to tilt his head up and moving your lips to the huntsman's throat, satisfied at his excited shuddering.

"Y/N…" He calls quietly as you start kissing him, pulling the collar of his shirt away so that you can reach his collarbones.

You run your hands delicately across his chest, teasing him. He moans as you suck and bite his soft, clean skin, now beginning to glisten with sweat from your choice of late-night activity.

Bart tilts your face back up to kiss him, your bodies comingcloser with the intimacy. You can't help yourself any longer and grind against his arousal with a soft moan, suddenly acutely aware of how you both are pretty much still completely clothed.

Bart practically freezes after he instinctively grinds back. After a pause that almost makes you panic that you did something wrong, he cups your face in his hands and your eyes lock.

"Y/N… tell me what you want", he asks, voice dripping with passion and want.

The question takes you a bit off guard. But looking into the Doctor's eyes gives you more confidence in your answer.

"I want… _more._ I want _you._ " You whisper, affectionately running your fingers through Bart's hair and tracing circles on the back of his neck.

A smile tugs at Bart's mouth, "Would you like me to make love to you, Y/N?" he asks lowly, in a way that makes you shiver. The Doctor's expression turns into one of seriousness and caring as he continues, "we don't have to, and I want to make sure you're ready... Is there anything in particular…?"

"Yes Bart! This is what I want… And I would like it if… ummm…." You turn your head, unsure how to ask without embarrassing yourself.

You stop as Bart begins to move his hand to your knee… and then up your thigh. You weren't wearing anything beneath your dress, just high socks so that others couldn't see your skin. He brings his hand to the hot, space between your legs and gently strokes you through your panties.

You gasp and bury your head in his shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted, my dear?" He hums, enjoying the effect of his touch.

"Y-yess…"

"What do you want me to do Y/N? I need to hear you..." He strokes you again, this time gracing your clit with his thumb.

"P-pl-lease Bart." You whimper, "Please… touch me!"

He moves your panties aside and presses a finger against your entrance, then slowly presses it inside of your sex. You moan and tremble at the welcome intrusion, and clutch onto Bart's sweater, giving a light pull on his hair.

"Ahh my love... you're so wet already" he observes proudly.

He curls his finger to find your G-spot, and when he finds it, you moan his name and dig your nails into his skin.

Bart inserts another, using the two to open you up, and rubs your clit with his thumb, causing you to practically scream. You trusted him so much and he was soooo good with his hands.

"The sounds you make… you have no idea what you do to me." He sighs contently.

"Oh I have an idea…" You push his sweater up and run your hands up and down his toned, exposed chest, using your teeth on his neck again between gasps.

 _And he thinks I'm the gorgeous one._

You enjoy the low moans that leave his lips and move your hands down lower until you trace the faint dark green trail from his navel to his pants. You kiss again passionately and that's when you place your hand on his belt buckle.

He notices this breaks the kiss to lean down, "Shall we move to the bedroom?" He whispers seductively into your ear.

"Yes..."

Bart slowly removes his hand from your sex, eliciting a whimper from you, and pulls you close, standing. You take the hint and wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

In a flash you are up the stairs and laying on soft sheets. The Doctor let go of you for about 3 seconds, in which the door was closed, he was shirtless, and a silver packet was procured. In the faint light you could see the muscles he usually has covered with formal shirts, as well as a small tatto on his side and two larger ones on his upper arms. You realize you've never seen him in any type of clothing that would show them off.

 _Well that was a bit unexpected... They're pretty hot though._

Noticing your gaze, he gives a knowing "I caught you staring" smile and gets onto the bed, crawling on top of where you were laying.

"I've been waiting for a while to take this off" he says coyly and begins untying your sash.

 _"The making out continues for a couple more minutes and eventually you are left panting and in only your underwear.*_

"Oh, my dear, you are so beautiful…" the Doctor muses as he across your body; "may I?"

After approval from you, he carefully removes both your bra and panties will mumbling sweet nothings into your ear. He takes in your body with a look of lust and amazement, and a simple " _wow"_.

You blush and squirm a bit under his intense azure gaze, a bit shy and not used to the attention without any clothes on.

"...What about you?"

He chuckles and leans back on his knees, unclasping his belt and pulling off his jeans, boxers, and socks in a quick motion as you stared, entranced.

"Oh my gods…" you whisper, "you're gorgeous… and r-really…."

Bart turns a bit red and smiles bashfully, now completely exposed, "Th-thank you my dear".

He leans down to kiss you again and you run your hands over each other, skin hot and slick with arousal.

"Y/N… I love you. "

"I love you Bart… I want you so badly." You pant through kiss-swollen lips.

"And I want you…." He reaches for the protection and opens it, rolling it onto his hard member as you watch, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Are you ready for this... Y/N?" He asks with a sultry expression that turns you on even more.

"Yes love..." you breathe, trembling.

He smiles and kisses you as he moves himself between your legs. You nod for him to continue, clutching his back and vine-like hair as he grabs your hips and gently pushes himself into you, eliciting pleased sounds from you both.

"B-Bart..." you breath. The feeling of him inside was so much, both physically and in an intimate way. You never thought you would trust someone with your body like this after what had happened, especially so soon.

"Ah, fuck... Y/N, you feel amazing… I'm going to please you until you scream my name…" He says completely seriously and begins to move.

"Oh g-gods, please do…" you gasp, moaning in ecstasy as he picks up pace.

And scream, you did...!

Of course, the Doctor was a smart man and he had made sure to figure out the spots you liked the most while he was fingering you earlier. With each thrust he rubbed against them with his cock, causing you to whimper and scream in pleasure as you both grind against each other and the bed creaks in annoyance.

After who-knows-how-long, you beginn to feel a tightness that you knew meant you were getting close, but you needed something more.

"B-Bart, I'm c-close but I...need…" you murmur.

"Of course, darling" He pulls up a bit, slowing down, and reaches a hand between your bodies to your sex, rubbing your clit in time with his thrusting.

"Fuck… Bart… don't stop…" you whine, matching the bucking of his hips with your own.

"Come for me love… I want you to feel good..." the green haired huntsman moans, with kisses to your neck.

Not long later you scream the Doctor's name as you orgasm hits you hard, pleasure like electricity running from your core all the way down your legs, and even to your fingers. He rides you through it and you go almost limp, gasping for breath as your head spins.

Bart pins you to the bed, his next few strokes fast and hard, until he calls your name shakily with his own orgasm.

"Y/N!"

He collapses onto his forearms, and you both take a minute to breathe and recover. He kisses your neck once more before pulling himself out and throwing the condom into the trash next to the nightstand.

You look into each other's eyes half lidded eyes and smile simultaneously. He gives you a long kiss on the lips. "That was terrific, my dear. I'm so happy…"

"Me too…" sigh contently, "I love you Bartholomew."

"I love you too Y/N."

You snuggle into each other and Bart pulls the blankets up around you both. You're extremely drowsy from what just happened and lay your head on your boyfriend's shoulder. He puts his arms around you, pulling your naked bodies together.

"Goodnight my dear…"

"Goodnight love", you respond sleepily.

 _*Within minutes you were both content and asleep in each other's arms. *_

 **Author's Note:** I can't believe I wrote this… 2400 words of smut… I hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. Ch 13: Good Morning

**Summary:** The morning after... includes my personal Bartholomew Oobleck backstory headcannon since Rooster Teeth didn't give us one... YET

Your POV

"Good morning Y/N!" You awake to a familiar voice and a soft caress of your upper back. Through blurry eyes you register familiar messy green hair and sharp blue eyes.

Bartholomew was lounging across from you on the bed, wearing a plain white t-shirt and dark green plaid pajama pants.

"Good morning babe", you mumble happily, still half asleep and slowly registering that you slept cuddled with your boyfriend the night before.

…And that you currently didn't have any clothes on.

 _Wait what?_

You grasped the sheets around you to make sure they covered your body, a bit confused and blushing.

 _Oh right… we had sex last night… wow I really must have slept well to forget that._

Bart laughed a bit, "It's cute how delirious you are in the morning… I've been trying to wake you up for a couple minutes now! Are you always like this?"

You pouted, "Yes! I'm just not a morning person like you!"

The pleasant memories of last night cycled through your mind and you got an idea. "And who's fault is it really that I'm so tired, hmm?", you tease, eyebrows raised.

The Doctor looks a bit taken aback before scooting closer and smiling, running his fingers from your exposed cheek down to your collarbones. "Although I can't deny _that_ , if my memory serves me correctly, a certain huntress _begged me_ for it… more than once."

Your face turned completely red and you covered your face, much to Bart's amusement.

"Wait… why do you have clothes on?" You ask, more lucid now and intentionally trying to derail the current conversation.

"Well I've been up for a bit now love, but I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful." He kisses you on the lips quick. "I started getting breakfast ready if you'd like to come downstairs in a couple minutes?"

"Yeah… that sounds great… thank you." You say, running your hand on his upper chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When he leaves the room, you slowly remove yourself from your super comfortable spot on the bed and notice Bartholomew has kindly collected and placed your clothes on the dresser.

 _He's so sweet! Gods only know where these ended up last night!_

You put your underwear back on, almost tripping due to your sleepy buzz-happy state. Next is your kimono dress, which had gotten a bit wrinkly from spending the night on the floor but was still decent. Unfortunately, your sash was missing.

 _It probably fell under the bed or something… I'll look for it later._

You instead opt for a scarf that you find draped across the back of a chair and use it as a makeshift tie to keep the short garment closed. You wouldn't dare look through his stuff to find something possibly better- you had too much respect for him.

 _Although it would be nice to wear some of his clothes…_

You walk across to the bathroom to freshen up and fix your sex bedhead hair, as well as wash the rest of last night's makeup off. You eventually deem your hair unredeemable and just put it up and out of the way.

 _Not bad… good enough to go out in public without screaming "I just had sex."_

You smile to yourself at the thought of your lover who was presumably waiting for you downstairs.

This time you actually help with the cooking. Bart seemed to have the food part mostly down, so you make some coffee and set the table, with instructions from the huntsman on where the silverware and plates were located.

After you finish eating you sit holding hands across the table, sipping from your mugs and chatting.

"So darling… you never told me about your tattoos! I have to admit I was a bit surprised last night to see them since they're covered by all the clothes I've seen you wear."

"Ah yes! I guess I forgot to bring that up. It's actually a bit of a long story." He takes a sip from his mug and clears his throat.

"You see, my ancestry is a bit… complicated. I'm descended from a clan that lived outside of the kingdoms, though they were not bandits like Qrow's tribe." He chuckles a bit at this before suddenly pausing and gaining a serious tone and expression.

"Though… when I was quite young… there was a Grimm attack…"

He swallowed, a distressed look on his face, and you squeezed his hand tighter.

"My parents, as well as the majority of my clan, were killed and I was adopted by a mixed-race family. I lived in a strange existence where when I was alone I was recognized as a human. But with my family… others assumed I was a Faunus, since my mother is one… just with an easily concealed trait. The tattoos on my arms, I got when I was in my rebellious phase as a student at Beacon." His lips twitched into a very small smile.

"…But the one on my side is 'Love. Change. Hope.' in both my native tongue and an ancient language spoken back when humans and Faunus lived together peacefully."

You were at a loss for words at his story. You got the feeling he didn't tell it often.

"Wow… that's beautiful Bart… but your family… I'm so sorry you went through that so young… this world of ours is so cruel." You rub the inside of his palm soothingly with your thumb.

"Yes, yes, you are quite right…" he mumbles, looking into his cup.

You stand up and make your way over to your lover. He looks up at you embrace him, your arms around him, pulling his head to your chest.

"I'll always be here for you Bartholomew. You can talk to me about anything, okay? I want you to know that..." You stroke his hair soothingly as you murmur your words of empathy to the distressed Doctor.

In response, he rests his head on your chest and wraps his arms around your waist. "Thank you love", he whispers, voice trembling a bit. "I'm so lucky to have you…"


	14. Ch 14: Research Break (smut)

You lazily threw the book next to the others on the table.

 _Another boring one and not what we're looking for either._

"*Sigh* nothing helpful again I presume?" The doctor watched you flop back into the couch while he flipped his pen and cracked his knuckles in his own form of exasperation.

The doctor had reason to be frustrated. His newest research topic was looking more and like a dead end each day. You'd been combing through his massive library for anything related to the subject while he'd been calling up a squadron of professors from other schools for leads.

"Nothing. Nothing my dear at all." You murmur and close your eyes, exhausted even though it was just past noon.

Oobleck stood up with purpose, sending the papers on his desk into a hurricane.

"I'll make us some coffee! The kind you like! That should keep us going!" he declared enthusiastically and ran off in a blur.

 _He must really be desperate if he's getting me an espresso. We've gotten into arguments about how he won't even touch the stuff. "Brewed coffee is MUCH superior Mauve! Why you're lucky I didn't know you were into lattes before we started dating…"_

You laugh at the memory and clean up the collective mess you'd both made.

 _Dating…_

By the time you're done, Bart is back with two cups, one coffee,

 _one latte with two sugars- just the way I like it._

"Here we are. One coffee and one abomination," he winks as he sets the tray down.

"If you would just try it you'd understaaaannd. You raise the cup to your lips and sip, then offer it to the green haired main sitting beside you with a sly smile.

He straightens his posture and pushes his glasses up in a dignified gesture.

"No. I refuse- now-"

You giggle and get on your knees, pressing yourself against his shoulder and messing with your lover's hair with your other hand.

"Ms. Magnolia put that down immediately!-"

 _ ***CLINK thud***_

Your foot had caught the tray, leaving the professor's mug on the floor.

You both jump up and back away to avoid the spill.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up!"

You bend over to get the cup, not realizing your dress had ridden up to show your lacy back panties. The nice ones. There's silence.

*…*

"Y-y-you know it's better to bend at the knee?Whenyourbendingover… itsbetterforyourbackand whatnot." The professor stammered out.

You turned around, cup in hand to find Oobleck with one hand in his pocket, the other fiddling with his hair, and a trace of a blush barely visible on his downturned face.

The puzzle pieces click together. _Oh, am I going to have so much fun with this._

"What are you waiting for _Professor?..._ I did something _naughty_ didn't I?" You slowly walk closer to him, hands behind your back.

"Aren't you going to _… punish me?"_ you pull him down to you with his tie as you said the last words. He's dumbstruck. You've never been this bold before- and it was actually rather thrilling.

After a pause and without a word he reaches down and grabs you, throwing you over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" You laugh. Watching the proper gentleman unfurl into a ravenous beast gave you a special kind of satisfaction.

He drops you on a couch without coffee on the ground and zips to the door.

 _ **CLANG**_ the deadbolt on the mahogany doors shut.

"Well I am having office hours right now _. You_ are in my office, and _I_ am about to teach you a _lesson_!"

You're not even sure when he got on top of you.

 _Hhmmmmmm the transformation. It turns me on too._

He pulls your dress up so he can see your panties.

Bart rubs your hipbones gently and then strokes the area between your legs-. once long and purposeful.

"Aahuhhh" you cry out from surprise and the sensation.

"What… did you really expect me to be _nice_ , love, after you started this game?".

"On the contrary, I don't think you're being harsh enough!" you tease and wrap your legs around his back.

"Oh really?" He bites you on the neck, _hard_ , and your yelp turns into a moan. His tongue finds its way up your neck to your mouth and you kiss and feel each other up messily.

You attempt to take his shirt off but the Doctor stops you.

"Oh I have different plans for you love…" He purrs as he messages your breasts through your clothing.

"Yes… Doctor?" You tilt your head back and moan. He smirked mischievously. You decided to give him full control this time around.

Bartholomew surprises you by lightly flipping you over onto your stomach. "Don't worry I have lubricant" he whispers in your ear as he continues to grope your breasts and hips.

 _This is so fucking hot._

Chills go down your spine; "you've been a very bad girl Mauve. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Ye-ess." You stutter in anticipation, having never been taken from the back before. You get on your hands and knees.

The Doctor unbuckles his belt and pulls out lubricant from god knows where. You look back over your shoulder at his manhood and again shudder at the thought of him fitting inside of you.

He pulls off your shoes and hikes up your skirt to your midsection, delicately pulling your panties down to your ankles.

"Ready love?"

"Yes… please fuck me, I deserve it" you whine.

Your boyfriend grabs your hips and gently thrusts in.

"Mmmm ah ah ha meew" you moan at the initial penetration. It's tight and the lube makes it feel good. You try to keep up with Bart's quick thrusts by moving your hips against his. He guides you with his hands on your hips and torso.

"Ahhhh Mauve you feel sooo good… I wish I could see your face but the sounds you make are amazing." The Doctor says dreamily.

 _He has a fast (no surprise there) and hard pace. The angle his member is at hits your G-spot so you begin to feel a climax._

"Ahhh darling I think I'm going to come soon! Please just a little bit more!"

"Me too Mauve" he says with a shaking breath. He picks up speed and moves one of his hands to your clit to rub it gently, pushing you over the edge.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck_

"Bart!"

"Mauve!"

Doctor Oobleck moans and you come simultaneously calling each other's name.

The room is filled with the sound of panting from the two exhausted lovers. Bart pulls your skirt down and you reposition yourselves to spoon on the couch. Within minutes, the research and coffee was forgotten, and you were both sound asleep, wrapped around each other.


	15. Ch 15: Fall of Beacon

The fall of Beacon Academy was the worst tragedy you had ever witnessed. Bart and Ozpin insisted you stay out of the fighting since your Aura and semblance were still too unreliable in such a dire situation. Bart fought alongside Professor Port and you prayed that he would come back in one piece. Thankfully he did.

Since Beacon Academy was effectively defunct, you moved in with Bart, contributing to the Beacon restoration project along with Glynda and the other faculty that decided to stay.

You and Bart grew closer than ever. The other faculty hinted that he would propose soon. You loved him and would be happy if this were the case.

You dedicated yourself to getting stronger so you could fight alongside the other hunters and huntresses and be of use in the fight against the increasing number of Grimm.

For now, humanitarian aid was all you could do.


End file.
